About ChanBaek Love
by C.AlwaysLight.B
Summary: [CHAPTER 12 UP - END!] Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Sehun telah membuat ChanBaek berpelukan sewaktu EXOLUXION Manila. Bagaimana Reaksi Baekhyun setelah itu? Apa Chanyeol juga mencintai Baekhyun sedangkan dia masih terperangkap dalam kisah lalu?/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi/EXO life.
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE EXO'LUXION MANILA :**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sudah waktunya slot kedua. Slot di mana para member akan bernyanyi lagu Peterpan dan di situ akan ada 'Sehun time'. Segmen di mana Sehun akan mengerjai hyungdeulnya. Para member akan di coupelin sama maknae OhSeh yang berperan sebagai erm.. cupid ? . Awalnya sih segmen itu tidak ada untuk konsert mereka yang kedua ini. Tapi oleh kerana rengekan si maknae selama 7 hari tanpa henti, yang bilang cuma ini lah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengerjai hyundeulnya dan juga atas alasan lagi LDR sama Luhan (ceh.. apa hubungannya sama Luhan coba) , jadi terpaksalah mereka menurut kata si maknae daripada managernya harus depressi kerna Sehun yang tidak henti-henti merayu. Aishh jinja evil sekali kau Sehun. Tapi lumayanlah banyak EXO-L yang suka kok.

Saat ini mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu Peterpan dan sebelum rapnya Chanyeol "clap" , bunyi petikan jari. 'hehe… Sehun time' Sehun membatin dan jangan lupa smirk andalannya. Dan automatis semua member berhenti bergerak. Sehun jalan mengelilingi member yang bisa di bikin mangsa. 'Aduh siapa ya?' ucap sehun di dalam hati sambil memikir-mikir siapa yang bisa di jadikan mangsanya. Dia melirik sebentar ke Kyungsoo alias D.O tapi malah dia dapat tatapan yang mematikan dari D.O dan seolah terdapat ancaman ' jangan. Kau. Berani. Maknae. Atau. Kau. Akan. Habis. Dan Sehun langsung bergidik ngeri sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Chanbaek! Chanbaek! Chanbaek!" Ah itu teriakan dari para Chanbaek shipper . Sebentar! Ahh Chanbaek ya… Sepertinya uri maknae sudah tau siapa mangsanya. Dan dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan senyuman yang paling manis dia berikan kepada hyung tersayangnya itu. 'kyaaa! Kyaaa! Apa-apaan ini anak senyum seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan?' belum habis dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun telah di dorong ke depan oleh si Sehun. Lalu matanya melihat arah ke mana arah perginya Sehun. Dan matanya membesar dua kali lipat setelah mengetahui siapa yang akan jadi mangsa Sehun yang kedua.

'WHAT!? JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU… KYAAA! MATI KAU OH SEHUN!' Hahaha tapi sepertinya Baekhyun yang akan mati di tempat setelah semuanya terjadi…. dengan tragis (menurut Baekhyun sih). -_-'

 **BACKSTAGE :**

Byun Baekhyun. Namja kelahiran 06 May 1992, penyuka strawberry, mempunyai tinggi 174 cm, bisa hapkiddo, tukang rusuh, sering berisik, suka teriak-teriak pas waktu tengah malam, sang lead vocal EXO, suka menempel dan genit sama member, terlebih kepada sehun -_- , mood makernya EXO, suka eyeliner, namja yang genit dan menggemaskan, kelakuan dan tingkahnya terkadang agak feminine. Mulutnya akan berbentuk kotak apabila ketawa, mukanya imut dan cantik.

Ya CANTIK! Meski dia namja, tapi enggakk ada mainly-mainlynya. Dia bahkan terlihat cantik. Lebih cantik dari yeoja malah. Jari yang runcing, tubuh yang berbentuk S line, bahkan Baekhyun bilang dia bangga mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang seperti itu. Lehernya juga rata tidak seperti leher namja kebiasaannya. Kulitnya juga mulus. Dan kebanyakkan fans yeojanya agak iri dengan kecantikkannya. Dan sekarang namja cantik itu tengah memandang tajam ke arah Sehun di depannya.

"Sudah lah hyung. Santai aja kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya kabulkan permintaan fans". Ucap sehun dengan watdosnya setelah risih dengan renungan Baekhyun yang mematikan. Emang dia peduli? Cih dasar maknae.

Baekhyun masih diam . bahkan sekarang aura gelapnya sudah menyelubungi di sekitar setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang kelewat santai itu.

"Lagipula…" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun. Dia terus memandang Sehun berharap Sehun akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati hyung… bahkan tadi kau tersenyum dengan lebar waktu Chanyeol hyung memelukmu mukamu juga merah…hahaha… aigoo Chanbaek nae?" Ucap Sehun dengan watados dan evilnya ketawa seperti itu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin segera membunuh Sehun saat itu juga. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar menurunkan ilmu evilnya ke Sehun.

CHANBAEK. Siapa tidak tau Chanbaek. Couple yang paling hangat setelah Hunhan dan Kaisoo. Yang paling banyak shippernya serta moment mereka yang bisa bikin Chanbaek shipper teriak-teriak ga jelas. Atau nama lain mereka adalah umbrella couple atau airport couple. Chanbaek itu gabungan namanya dengan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol namja tampan idaman wanita. Rapper, happy virus, vitamin EXO. Namja yang multitalented. Bisa masak serta bermain pelbagai alat muzik. Tinggi 185cm, suara berat yang.. erm sexy, penyuka pisang, dan mempunyai koleksi anime one peace yang banyak dan obsess dengan patung rilakkuma. Ah pokoknya dia itu perfect. Walaupun dia agak keanak-anakkan dan idiot lagi-lagi kalau senyum dengar lebar serta telinganya agak lebar juga sehingga punya gelaran dobi dan yoda tentuu saja itu diberi oleh Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa matanya yang besar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu teman baik. Bahkan mereka pernah menjadi roommate. Mereka juga dikenali sebagai Beagle Line oleh fans bersama Chen juga. Mereka itu mood makernya juga happy virusnya EXO. Bahkan mereka itu duo tukang rusuh. Suka berbuat bising sehingga member lain kewalahan. Mereka juga sering bertengkar kerana hal yang sepele. Seperti menentukan perisa aiskrim yang harus di beli, menentukan suhu kamar kerana Baekhyun tidak suka dingin dan Chanyeol tidak suka panas. Dan mereka akan terus beradu bermulut akan hal-hal yang kecil seperti itu jika pawang mereka tidak menghentikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaisoo. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menghentikan. Bahkan Suho selaku leader tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.

" **Mengurus Chanbaek lebih sulit dari mengurus duo maknae Sekai** ". Itu yang pernah di beritahu Suho tentang Chanbaek sewaktu mereka hadir di satu wawancara dulu. Yah memang sih. Chanbaek itu keanak-anakan sekali.

Chanyeol itu si tukang ngambek yang idiot. Baekhyun itu mempunyai ego yang tinggi. Tapi itu hanya terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Chanbaek marahan? Itu sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan member yang lain sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang hal itu. Lagipula mereka marahan nya tidak lebih dari 3 hari kok. Ya walaupun Chanyeol itu kuat ngambek, tapi jika mereka bertengkar, pasti Chanyeol yang akan minta maaf duluan walaupun itu bukan salahnya. Kata Chanyeol untuk kebaikkan baekhyun sih. Dia juga sering mengalah jika dia dan Baekhyun bertengkar.

Baekhyun itu member terakhir yang masuk EXO. Tapi Cuma hanya satu malam dia dan Chanyeol bisa jadi dekat. Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun itu bukan sifatnya saja seperti kanak-kanak, bahkan pemikirannya juga. Kerna itu Chanyeol sering menjahili Baekhyun. Kerna dia suka sikap keanak-anakkan Baekhyun. Tahap sychronise mereka juga tinggi. Mereka akan berbuat gaya atau hal yang sama dalam waktu yang sama tanpa mereka sedari. Member yang lain sempat merinding jika melihat fancam Chanbaek di internet. Bahkan mereka sempat berfikir apa Chanbaek itu kembar yang terpisahkan?

Byun Baek dan Baekhyunee. Itu panggilan manja yang di beri Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga suka sekali mainkan jarinya di belakang leher Baekhyun. Titik sensitive untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan hanya Chanyeol saja yang berani melakukan itu. Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun itu bertubuh kecil. Jadi kerana tubuhnya besar, jadi dia harus melindungi Baekhyun. Buktinya, dia sering sekali melindungi Baekhyun dari kerumunan fans waktu di bandara. Protektif sekali kau Park Chanyeol.

" **Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung juga tubuhnya kecil. Tapi kau tidak pernah melindungi mereka. Waeyo?"**

" **Mereka kan sudah punya Kai dan Sehun. Lagipula Itu kerana aku hanya ingin melindungi kau seorang aja Baekhyunee."**

Menurut Baekhyun itu alasan konyol. Dia tidak ngerti sama sekali jalan pemikiran Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol sering perhatian kepadanya, kenapa Chanyeol sering posesif. Dan sikap itu tidak Chanyeol lakukan kepada member lain. Chanyeol memperlakukannya layaknya seorang pacar. Dia masih ingat ucapan Chanyeol waktu ulangtahunnya yang ke-21. Juga waktu saat mereka di wawancara.

" **Ini teman ku Byun Baekhyun. Kami roommate. Dan kami sedang di dalam hubungan cinta"**. Juga waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke-24. Waktu itu Chanyeol memposting gambar selca mereka berdua di instagram. Dengan caption : **"Baekhyun~ Selamat ulang tahun! Mari ke sini cepat. Aku yang pertama secara resmi mengucapkannya bukan? Mari hanya berfikir tentang perkara baik yang akan berlaku tahun ini. saranghanda~".**

Nah. Baekhyun jadi tersenyum dan berblushing sendiri bila mengingatnya. Dan saranghanda? Bukankah itu maksudnya lebih tinggi dari saranghae? Bahkan saranghanda hanya di ucapkan untuk hubungan yang special seperti… erm hubungan kekasih? Apa maksudmu Tuan Park? Ceh dasar Byun Baek. Kau juga pernah bilang aishiteruyo ke Chanyeol bukan? Bahkan artinya sama dengan saranghanda.

Baekhyun jadi merindukan semuanya. Merindukan saat Chanyeol melindungi dirinya dengan memeluknya di bandara. Rindu untuk memeluk tubuh itu. Soal itu… ya Baekhyun sering memeluk Chanyeol waktu tidur. Alasannya Chanyeol itu seperti gulingan kerana dia tinggi dan Chanyeol juga akan memeluknya. Rindu untuk mendengar nafas berat Chanyeol sebelum tidur. Rindu untuk berbual dengan Chanyeol sehingga jam 3 pagi. Dan Baekhyun masih ingat Chanyeol pernah sekali menciumnya dibibir.

" **Aku pernah sekali mencium Baekhyun di bibir itu kerana dia terlalu berisik dan tidak mahu berhenti bicara. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya diam adalah menciumnya".** Aku Chanyeol di salah-satu temu bual Exo lama dulu. Kyaaa asal tau aja ya, itu ciuman pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mencurinya.

Tapi itu semua dulu. Dan seiring berjalan waktu, semuanya makin menghilang. Gak ada lagi Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya di bandara, gak ada lagi Chanyeol yang sering menggodanya, gak ada lagi Chanyeol yang sering bermain di lehernya. Semuanya tidak ada! Terlebih lagi mereka sekarang bukan roommate. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan itu semua. Dan Baekhyun hanya sering tertangkap camera sedang memandang Chanyeol. untuk pengetahuanmu, Chanyeol juga sering memandangmu Baek. Lebih parah saat scandal Baekyeon, scandal rekayasa agensinya.

Semua member sudah tau jika itu hanya settingan. Tapi Chanyeol terus menjauhkan diri darinya dengan mengikuti program Roommate. Chanyeol juga jarang berbicara lagi dengannya. Bahkan tahun itu hampir gak ada Chanbaek moment. Yang ada Chansoo moment. Sehingga membuat Kai ngambek seharian atas banyaknya Chansoo moment di internet. Sehinggalah satu hari Baekhyun membuat postingan surat di instagram. Meminta maaf serta menjelaskan atas ketidaksalahfahaman yang berlaku. Dan setelah itu, chanyeol juga memposting foto daun berbentuk hati. Dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol kembali seperti biasanya. Dan muncul kembali moment chanbaek. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ngerti atas sikap Chanyeol itu.

"Baekhyunee? Gwenchana?" suara berat itu mematikan lamunan Baekhyun. Dia yang sedang duduk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Nde. Gwenchana ." Baekhyun tersenyum. Aigoo menggemaskan sekali. Saking gemasnya, Chanyeol mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Kyaaa! Chanyeol jangan mengacak rambut ku ah!" Baekhyun membetulkan rambutnya. Jangan lupa bibirnya di pout itu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Dan seharusnya kamu memanggil aku dengan panggilan hyung." Suara baekhyun melunak. Sudah tidak sekeras tadi. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu, hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk membetulkan rambutnya langsung kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa! Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak kencang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup laju. Ingatkan dia bahwa tadi dia baru memeluk Chanyeol di panggung.

"Hyung eoh? Kau hanya tua 6 bulan Baek. Bahkan kita seumuran. Shireo. Aku. Park. Chanyeol. gak. Akan. Pernah mau memanggil kamu hyung." Baekhyun hanya bungkam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang penuh penekanan itu di telinganya. Bahkan Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming saat Chanyeol sudah pergi dari sisinya. Byun Baekhyun kau harus ke doktor sakit jiwa selepas ini.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~ ini FF kedua ku selepas The Kiss Scene. Siapa yang belum baca silakan bacanya ^^. Oh ya semoga kalian ngerti bahasa ku. Dan mohon reviewnya agar aq bisa perbaiki lagi. Selamat membaca semua.**

 **(The Kiss Scene) Special thanks for:**

 **Byunbaek15, hyo luv ChanBaek, meliarisky2 dan untuk author**

 **Yeolbanana: thanx ya sudah baca aq suka sekali sama . ff Welcome Park Jiwon. Aq Malaysian. Hehe ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **EXO DORM**

 **BAEKHYUN POV:**

Hari ini kami sedang tidak ada jadual. Dan berakhirlah aku yang masih bermalas-malasan di kasur. Ah baru jam 7 pagi. Aku melihat jam di iphone ku. Aigoo malas sekali mau bangun. Mendingan sambung tidur aja lah. Hehehe… Aku hampir masuk ke mimpi indah ku jika saja…

"Hyung~ … Bisalah hyung… jebal…". Itu suara maknae.

"Andwae! Maldo andwae!" itu suara Suho hyung. Aigoo ada apa sih sama mereka berdua. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Aku coba mengabaikan apa yang berlaku diluar sana. Mendingan aku tidur lagi. Lalu menutup kepalaku dengan bantal.

"KYAAA! HYUNG! KOK TEGA SAMA SEHUN SIH! SEHUN KAN KANGEN SAMA LUHAN HYUNG!".

"HYUNG BILANG GAK BISA YA GAK BISA. NANTI JUGA KITA SEMUA AKAN BERTEMU LUHAN HYUNG!" Aigoo tu kan Suho hyung sudah marah. Pasti gara-gara Sehun yang gak sabar mau ketemu Luhan hyung ni. Ganggu aja mereka ini. Aku lantas bangun untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku masih butuh waktu tidurku!

"KYAAA! KALIAN APA-APAAN SIH? PAGI SUDAH RIBUT. AKU MAU TIDUR TAU!". Mereka berdua langsung terdiam saat mendengarkan suara 7 oktaf ku. Nah ginikan aman.

"Baekhyun hyung apa-apaan sih. Kok pagi-pagi sudah teriak?".

"Bukannya kamu yang teriak duluan Sehun?" ini anak kenapa coba? Kok aku yang di salahin.

"Iya sih.." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa ni?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sosok yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut aja". Ucapnya lagi. Aku perhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menguap sambil mengosok matanya. Suara khasnya yang baru bangun tidur. Serta rambutnya yang berantakan. Kau benar-benar tampan Park Chanyeol. Ommo! Barusan kau bilang apa Baekhyun? Rutukku dalam hati. Sambil memukul kepalaku. Dengan perlahan pastinya.

"Waeyo Baekhyunee?" aku masih mengetuk kepalaku saat Chanyeol menyapaku.

"Ah Nae? Itu.. ga ada papa kok. A… aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya." Aku langsung masuk ke kamar. Aigoo pabo Baekhyun. Sejak kapan kau tergagap-gagap seperti itu? Dan jantung ku… kapan mau berhenti berdegup dengan kencang. Aish jinjja.

 **13:05 PM**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Chanyeol sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu sendiri. Dia mengerling sekilas jam dinding yang terletak di dinding sudut atas tv. Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Benar-benar hari yang membosankan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya. Sosok mungil yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh Baek? Kamu baru bangun?" soal Chanyeol. Baekhyun waktu itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu untuk menganggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Eh WHAT? Bisa saja kau Tuan Park.

"Yang lain mana? Kok sepi?" Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat pun orang lain selain dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Jongin teman Kyungsoo berbelanja. Dan yang lain menghantarkan Sehun ke bandara." Jelas Chanyeol. bahkan matanya kini masih memandang Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Bandara? Kenapa?"

"Oh… itu kerana Sehun tidak berhenti merayu untuk bertemu Luhan di China." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat tingkah laku Sehun. Setelah dia bertengkar dengan Suho pagi tadi, Sehun terus ngambek sehingga Suho dengan keterpaksaan merelakan Sehun untuk ke China. Benar-benar malaikatnya Exo.

"Terus kau sendiri? kenapa tidak ke bandara juga?" pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan berhasil memberhentikan lamunannya terhadap maknae. Dia mengerutkan alisnya mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah Itu kerana aku sedang malas." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketawa idiotnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar ketawa dari suara besar Chanyeol.

" Pabbo." Baekhyun membuang nafasnya. Mereka berdua kembali diam. Suasana benar-benar canggung rasanya bila berdua seperti ini. Ah! Yang benar saja. Masa duo rusuh Chanbaek yang selalu adu mulut bisa diam seperti ini?

Suasana benar-benar sepi. Sesepi di kuburan! Baekhyun mahupun Chanyeol, masing-masing mengunci mulut. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol terus menatap ke layar tv yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya fokus sih. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia menatap permaidani di bawah kakinya. Tidak ada apa yang menarik sebenarnya. Tapi Baekhyun lebih rela menatap permaidani itu dari menatap Park Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Dia gugup. Bisa-bisa dia akan mati jantungan lagi kerana jantungnya tidak henti-henti berdegup kencang bila berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi itu. Alasannya? Kerana dia menyukai Chanyeol.

Dia menyukai Chanyeol yang notabanenya adalah teman segroupnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia menyukai ahni mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hatinya. Kerna itulah dia sering tertangkap camera sedang melihat Chanyeol walaupun dari jauh, juga wajahnya yang cemburu ketika Chanyeol bermesra sama member lain. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mampu memendam perasaannya. Dia tidak berani mengungkapkan kepada Chanyeol. mengingatkan Chanyeol pernah mempunyai kekasih waktu trainee dan kenyataan kekasihnya waktu itu adalah yeoja, membuat Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol itu straight dan membuat kepercayaan diri seorang Byun Baekhyun menurun. Bahkan dia sangat iri terhadap Kaisoo dan Hunhan couple saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Sedang ada masalah?" tanpa Baekhyun sadar, sebenarnya Chanyeol memerhatikannya dari tadi.

Baekhyun yang tersentak dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol memandangnya! Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya untuk mencari jawapan yang tepat. Dia sedang salah tingkah ketika ini. Mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari seseorang yang kau cintai setengah mati, bisa membuat kau salah tingkah bukan?

"A… aku.."

"Kami pulang!" sontak kedua mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata Kaisoo couple sudah pulang dari acara membeli perbelanjaan dapur. Baekhyun memerhatikan pasangan tersebut. Jelas dia bisa melihat Kai yang kesusahan membawa lima kantong plastic yang di yakini sangat berat, sedangkan D.O sedang asyik dengan minuman bubble teanya. Baekhyun iri. Sungguh! Andainya dia bisa begitu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyung belanjanya mau di letak di mana?" Kai memerhatikan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan. D.O yang mendengar soalan Kai itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Letak di dapur lah masa di kamar mandi. Dasar." Kai hanya menyengir mendengar sindiran D.O. Jangan macam-macam dengan D.O Kyungsoo. Meskipun dia pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar pedas. Dan tidak terlupakan tangannya juga yang tak kalah 'pedasnya'.

"Ahh~ badan ku pegal-pegal semua. Kyungie sayang picit badanku dong." Minta Kai dengan wajah yang memelas sekalian dengan aegyo nya yang agak… err… if you know what I mean. Jangan lupakan fakta, seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa melakukan aegyo.

" Jangan macam-macam aku mau masak." Ucap D.O dengan penuh penegasan.

" Kok kamu tega sekali? Bagaimana kalau nanti badanku lumpuh, terus aku tidak bisa menari lagi?"

" Jangan berlebihan kau Kim Jongin. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku. Kalau tidak, kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam mu." Kai memayunkan bibirnya. Ternyata dia tidak bisa romantis-romantis sama D.O. Rencananya gagal total. Poor kai.

"Aku mau membantu Kyungsoo dulu." Ucap Baekhyun menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai di ruang tengah.

 **Di dapur…**

"Kyungsoo-ah… Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" D.O yang sedang sibuk membasuh sayur menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa membantu ku mengupas dan memotong bawang." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan melakukan apa yang di suruh D.O tadi.

"Hyung." D.O mengangkat bicara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik.

"Nae…" Baekhyun masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya memotong bawang. Dia tidak mahu jari lentiknya terluka gara-gara menoleh ke arah D.O yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tentang perasaanmu terhadap Chanyeol hyung… Apa kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya?" Baekhyun yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan D.O menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia memandang wajah D.O sekilas. "A… Apa aku harus mengatakan kepadanya?"

D.O mendengus kasar. Dia faham benar tentang sikap Baekhyun. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi tapi ada satu saat dia bisa sensitive juga. "Lalu sampai kapan hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau Kyung. Bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol menolakku?."

"Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung tidak akan menolak mu. Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Buktinya dia sering melindungimu dan memperlakukanmu lebih dari member yang lain. Dia juga sering perhatian terhadap mu. Bahkan aku sering melihat Chanyeol hyung menatap mu dari jauh. Dan itu dia tidak melakukan kepada member lain. Hanya padamu hyung. Padamu." D.O coba menyakinkan tentang perasaan Chanyeol juga sama terhadap Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau hyung yang sangat dia sayang terus menerus memendam perasaannya .

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang di katakan D.O itu benar. Tetapi Baekhyun keliru semua perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya itu kerana Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya atau pun cuma perlakuan atas status seorang sahabat.

"Tapi Kyung… Apa kamu lupa waktu kita masih trainee Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih? Dan dia yeoja?" D.O cuba mengingati apa yang di beritahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Chanyeol itu straight Kyungsoo."

"Sudah lah hyung. Aku juga pernah punya pacar yeoja. Tapi sekarang aku malah berakhir dengan si kkamjong. Luhan hyung juga pernah punya pacar yeoja. Jadi bagiku itu bukannya apa-apa kalau kamu berdua ada perasaan yang sama. Toh shipper kalian juga banyak yang mendukung hubungan kalian."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia menyambung kembali perkerjaan mengupasnya yang masih tertunda. Dia memikirkan apa yang di bilang D.O barusan. Ah fikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari , seseorang dari kejauhan telah mendengar percakapan mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Thanx ya yang sudah baca. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Kyaaa Chanyeol! kembalikan Ipad ku! Dasar yoda!"

"Shireo! Kau malah mengacuhkan ku Baekhyunee."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan rusuh Exo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang mengejar Chanyeol di ruang tamu kerana si rapper Exo itu mengambil Ipad Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun lagi sedang asyik bermain game di ipadnya. Apa kalian masih ingat Chanyeol pernah bilang yang dia cemburu kerana Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih baru yang ternyata adalah sebuah ipad? Ya. Bahkan chanyeol masih cemburu dengan ipad Baekhyun sehingga sekarang.

"Kyaaa palli kembalikan kepada ku! Dasar TIANG LISTRIK!" kali ini sebuah bantal selamat mendarat tepat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Appo."

"Rasakan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mematikannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua apa lagi sih? Tidak bisakah cuma satu hari dorm di dalam keadaan tenang?"

"Junmyeon hyung~ Chanyeol mengambil ipad ku. Padahal aku hampir menang tadi." Adu Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu memasang ekspresi seperti mau muntah. Sedangkan Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol kembalikan semula ipad Baekhyun. Aigoo kalian ini seperti anak kecil aja."

"Shireo hyung. Siapa suruh dia mengacuhkan ku hyung."

"Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih aja. Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan shipper kalian itu benar lagi. Chanbaek is real. Hahaha.." Ucap Chen yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun merona. Bahkan pipinya kini telah mengeluarkan semburat merah setelah mendengar perkataan Chen barusan. Dia jadi malu dan tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia malah ketawa dengan tidak henti-henti. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah berguling-guling di lantai dan tertawa idiot. Yang lain memasang wajah kehairanan melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Reaksi yang berlebihan. Itu menurut ChenBaekHo.

"Aigooo… yang benar saja. Aku? Sama Baekhyun? Gak akan. Kami Cuma berteman kok. Tidak lebih dari itu." Chanyeol menyeka air mata effect ketawanya tadi. Malah dia belum berhenti ketawa juga. Air muka Baekhyun terus berubah. Hatinya tertohok setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chen dan Suho yang menyedari situasi itu, terus memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Ya. Semua member sudah tahu perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa pedih. Ternyata semua kelakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya, hanyalah kelakuan seorang sahabat. Kasihan sekali kau Baekhyun. Ternyata kau hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hahaha… Benar. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya sahabat. Apa-apaan kau Jongdae. Lagipula mana mau aku sama si idiot ini." ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Tapi bagi Suho dan Chen tertawa Baekhyun itu amat menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan. Suho mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Mengusap pundaknya lembut. "Baek?"

"Hahaha hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Suho hanya memandang nanar punggung Baekhyun. 'Ketawamu menyedihkan Baekhyun. Walaupun kau tak menunjukkannya'.

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ipad Baekhyun yang sempat jadi rebutan tadi. Chen mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol dan Suho duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia memandang Suho sesaat dan menghela nafas sebelum memulakan bicara.

"Yeol…"

"Nae…" Chanyeol masih bermain dengan ipad Baekhyun. Sepertinya ipad itu jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Chen yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa benar kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chen barusan.

"Maksudnya apa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadap Baekhyun? Cinta misalnya?" Kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho yang mengangkat bicara. 'Apa-apaan mereka ini? kenapa tiba-tiba mereka membicarakan hal seperti ini?'

"Ah.. soal itu. Kan aku sudah bilang aku dan Baek cuma teman dekat. Soulmate. Kami tidak lebih dari itu.. aish." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mempersoalkan hal itu lagi. Sedangkan dia sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali.

"Tapi aku tidak liat kau seperti itu. Kau memperlakukan Baekhyun lebih dari seorang teman. Kau memperhatikannya, memperdulikannya, posesif terhadapnya, sering melihatnya dari jauh, bahkan kau sering melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh dan konyol semata untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dan kau juga sering tersenyum bila melihat Baekhyun gembira."

" Ya wajarlah hyung. Dia kan teman baikku. Aku juga sering melakukan itu terhadap member lain."

"Ya itu benar. Kau sering melakukan itu terhadap member lainnya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Baekhyun itu lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan untuk member lainnya. Dan kebanyakkannya kau tidak melakukan terhadap kami. Kau hanya melakukannya terhadap Baekhyun seorang. Dan aku juga sebenarnya sering melihat wajah ceriamu berubah menjadi dingin dan menakutkan bila Baekhyun bermesraan sama member."

Chanyeol coba mencerna ucapan Chen barusan. Apa benar dia seperti itu? Dan dia diam-diam mengiyakan apa yang dibilang Chen bahawa ekspresinya akan berubah saat melihat Baekhyun bermesraan sama member lain. Dia sering merasa risih dan sakit hati dan tidak tau mengapa dia merasakan hal itu. Dan dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti apa yang di bilang oleh Suho dan Chen.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah terbaring diam di kasurnya. Memikirkan perkara yang baru berlaku tadi. Hatinya tiba-tiba berasa perih saat mengingatkan hal itu. Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. Sedangkan dirinya menganggap Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Baekhyun duduk dari pembaringannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dia mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Sial. Ternyata dia menganggapmu hanya teman Baekhyun." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Tertawa atas ke bodohannya sendiri yang mengharap lebih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"kau mencintai orang yang menganggapmu sebagai teman. Bahkan semua perlakuan Chanyeol hanya perlakuan seorang teman. Kau bodoh kerana mengharapkan yang lebih. Baekhyun pabbo." Baekhyun memukul-mukul geram bantal di hadapannya. Dia begitu mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hatinya. Tapi Chanyeol?

Jika kalian mengharapkan Baekhyun akan menangis akan penolakan Chanyeol terhadapnya, kalian salah besar. Kerna seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mudah menangis akan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya seorang lelaki tidak bisa cengeng.

Tok.. tok… tok.. Baekhyun tidak mengendahkan ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Dan ketukan itu berlanjutan beberapa kali. Baekhyun yang tengah di dalam moodnya kurang baik bertambah kesal mendengar ketukan pintu yang tidak henti-henti.

"Kyaaa siapa itu? Ganggu aja moodku sedang tidak baik. Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hyung aku ni Kyungsoo. Aku masuk ya." bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Baekhyun yang memang tidak di kunci terbuka. Baekhyun memerhatikan sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membuang nafasnya kasar. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengetahui alasan D.O datang ke kamarnya.

"Apa kau nangis hyung"? bukan jawapan yang diterima, melainkan tatapan mematikan yang di lemparkan Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo.

"Haha baiklah . Sepertinya kau tidak sedang bersahabat sekarang ni hyung. Aigoo… kamarmu berantakkan sekali." D.O sedikit kaget melihat keadaan kamr Baekhyun yang seperti baru dilanda rebut. Bantal-bantal serta patung Rillakumanya bersepah di lantai.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Mood ku sedang jelek. Dan aku sedang ingin sendiri." ucap Baekhyun ketus. Dia memainkan handphone ditangannya dan mengabaikan D.O yang sedang menatapnya.

D.o mendudukkan dirinya bersebelahan Baekhyun. Dia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan hyung mungilnya saat ini. 'Ck kau tidak menangis hyung. Keras hati sekali kau'.

"Apa kau baik-baik aja hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku sudah mendengarkannya dari Junmyeon hyung."

"Lalu?" D.o memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan dingin Baekhyun.

"Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu. Terlebih dia hanya menganggapmu hanya sahabat dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih kepadamu, rasanya menyakitkan sekali Kyung." Baekhyun meletakkan handphonenya. Dia memandang lekat D.o yang kini juga sedang memandangnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun mencurahkan kesakitan hati yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Aku terkadang iri denganmu Kyung. Aku iri melihat hubunganmu dengan Jongin, aku juga iri melihat Sehun dengan Luhan hyung. Sungguh Kyung aku menginginkan itu semua. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan. 4 tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk aku mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam. Dan aku berharap dalam tempoh itu Chanyeol juga akan mencintaiku dan kami akan jadi seperti kalian. Tapi kenyataannya… Aku lelah Kyung…"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menunjukkannya, tapi D.o merasakan Baekhyun benar-benar kecewa saat ini.

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh mengalah. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Apa kau mau perjuangan cinta selama 4 tahun ini jadi sia-sia? Apa kau mau Chanyeol hyung jatuh ke tangan orang lain?" Baekhyun memandang wajah D.O. dengan cekatan dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Andwae! Dia tidak mau Chanyeol jadi milik orang lain. Memikirkannya aja dia tidak sanggup. Apalagi kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin dia akan mati saat itu juga.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh." Baekhyun memincingkan matanya sedangkan D.o hanya menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun.

"Kyaa apa—apaan kau ini. Aku sedang curhat kau malah mengataiku bodoh?" D.o tersenyum kecil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kesal saat ini.

"Kau tau hyung, aku benar-benar yakin Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Jadi kau…" D.O menunjukkan jarinya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun membuatkan Baekhyun refleks sedikit kebelakang.

"…-harus membuat Chanyeol hyung sadar akan perasaannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus terlebih dulu mengatakan perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol hyung."

"MWO?!"

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo kkepada yang sudah baca. Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Saat ini semua member sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam. Tanpa Sehun tentunya. Kerna saat ini Sehun masih di Beijing bersama rusa kesayangannya. Semuanya makan dengan tenang. Tidak seperti kebiasaan yang pasti akan ada gaduh dari duo maknae Kai dan Sehun serta pasangan rusuh Chanbaek.

"Tumben pada diam semuanya." Xiumin mengangkat bicara. Baginya suasana sepi seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat langka sekali.

"Baek? Chanyeol? Gwenchana? Kok kamu berdua pada diam. Gak seperti kebiasaannya. Berantem ya?" Kini giliran Lay pula berbicara. Semua member mmemandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan yang di tatap hanya memandang satu sama lain. Sebenarnya alasan mereka diam kerana Baekhyun memikirkan tentang cadangan D.O tadi siang dan Chanyeol memikirkan perkataan Chen dan Suho tentang perlakuannya ke Baekhyun.

"Ahniyo hyung. Kami baik-baik aja kok. Benarkan Baek?" Chanyeol menyenggol Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah iya. Kami gak berantem." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman canggungnya ke member yang menatap mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri di luar balkon dorm. Angin malam itu membuatnya kedinginan. Dia mengusap-usap kedua-dua belah telapak tangannya. Baekhyun kan tidak tahan cuaca dingin.

"Baek…" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang saat dia mendengar suara bass itu. Automatis saat ini jantungnya berdegup laju. Siapa yang tidak berdebar-debar saat orang yang kamu suka berada di depan mata.

"Oh Chanyeol… Kamu sudah datang." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. Memang tadi setelah makan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menemuinya di balkon kerna ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan berdua.

"Emang ada apa kau mau ketemu ku di sini? Kenapa tidak di dalam aja? Apa ada hal yang serius yang ingin kau bicarakan?." Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri ke kanan. Dia merasa mulai salah tingkah kerna Chanyeol terus memandang tepat ke arahnya.

"A..Aku.. erm.. sebenarnya.. itu.." Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri. Aigoo kenapa dia bisa jadi gugup sekali sih.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah keningnya. Dia merasa aneh. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berbicara dengan lantang dan laju. Tidak seperti saat ini. Baekhyun benar-benar aneh.

"Sebenarnya apa Baek? Aish jinjja. Kau ini." Chanyeol mulai frustasi melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa sih?

"Ehem…" Baekhyun membenarkan suaranya. Lumayanlah untuk mengurangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus yakin. Dia harus berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol seperti apa yang telah direncanakannya bersama D.O. Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Chanyeol. Dia coba mendapatkan kekuatan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya yang terhenti.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau tau hyung, aku benar-benar yakin Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Jadi kau harus membuat Chanyeol hyung sadar akan perasaannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus terlebih dulu mengatakan perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol hyung."

"MWO?!" D.O menanggukkan kepalanya mantap. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap D.O tidak percaya.

"Neo… Michiseo? Aish Jinjja .. MALDO ANDWAE!. Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia fikir D.O sudah gila. Mengaku perasaannya kepada Chanyeol? BIG NO!. Sedangkan D.O hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas apabila mendapat setengah teriak daripada Baekhyun.

"Ayolah hyung jangan keras kepala seperti itu. Aku akan coba membantumu kok. Tenang aja."

"Aish apa aku perlu mengatakannya pada tiang listrik itu?" D.o menganggukkan kepalanya. Member keyakinan pada namja yang dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi apa rencananya Kyung?" D.o membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ottae?" D.o menaikkan satu keningnya meminta pandangan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagus recananamu kyung." Dan seringaian terukir di wajah kedua-dua vokalis Exo itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Naneun neoreul saranghada." Ucap Baekhyun dengan jelas dan penuh peneggasan. Serasa saat itu rohnya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Mata Chanyeol yang bulat bertambah bulat dan mulutnya menganga mendengar penyataan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Ah apa ini mimpi? Baekhyun mengatakan cinta KEPADANYA?!

"Mwo… Mworago?"

"Jeongmal neomu neomu saranghae Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Chanyeol akan menolaknya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia meramas-ramas jarinya yang bergementaran. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih diam, membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. 'Kau harus kuat Baek. Sabar Baek sabar'. Baekhyun coba menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tau." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Chanyeol. 'Mwo? Chanyeol tau perasaan ku? Tapi kapan?'

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo waktu di dapur kemarin." Seolah mengetahui persoalan di fikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Ya dia sudah tau. Dengan tidak sengaja Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat mengetahui Baekhyun, teman baiknya mencintai dirinya.

"Ah… Kau sudah tau ternyata… haha." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapan. Menyaksikan pemandangan kota Seoul pada waktu malam. Chanyeol memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun dari tepi. Jelas dia melihat ada raut kekecewaan di situ meskipun raut itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Entah mengapa Chanyeol benci melihat itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menyadari arti dari pertanyaan itu.

"Mianhae Baek. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini."

"Aku ngerti Yeol. Aku sudah tau. Bahkan aku sudah siap saat kau menolak ku." Nada Baekhyun terdengar dingin. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk bersedih meski dia berasa sakit.

"Baekhyunee…"

"Ya sudah kalau kau sudah menolakku. Aku bisa apa. Lagipula aku sudah menyadari dari awal. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini. Aku sadar diri Yeol." Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar penuturan namja kecil itu.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau jijik dengan ku?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahni Baek… aku tidak jijik denganmu. Cuma ini terlalu dratis. Aku keliru sama perasaanku. Lagi pula aku masih tidak bisa lepas dari cintaku yang dulu." Sebenarnya entah kenapa, Chanyeol agak senang dengan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun barusan, seolah-olah ribuan kupu-kupu sedang menggelitik perutnya saat ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Dia tidak tau apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Memandangkan dia masih tidak bisa melupakan percintaannya yang lalu dengan seorang yeoja. Bukankah seharusnya dia berasa risih? Tapi justru kenapa dia merasa sebaliknya?

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Dugaanya benar. Chanyeol itu straight. Dan dia masih mengenang cinta lamanya. "Tapi tidak bisakah aku untuk mencoba membantumu melupakannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Oh jangan lupakan sekarang ini dia sedang bikin aegyo secara tak langsung dihadapan Chanyeol, membuat degupan jantung namja Park itu berdetak beribu kali kencang.

"Aku tau ini agak konyol sih. Tapi tidak bisakah kau beri kesempatan untukku? Erm aku akan mengalah jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuatmu mencintaiku." Baekhyun mendongak memandang Chanyeol yang beda 11 cm dengannya. Bahkan fans selalu kagum melihat perbedaan ketinggian mereka. 'Ugh please Baekhyun. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.'

Chanyeol diam. Dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya setelah mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia pasrah. Sang vocal Exo yang mempunyai suara merdu itu membalikkan badannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia benar-benar putus asa.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau. Lupakan hal tadi. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Kurae! Aku setuju." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum mendengar penerimaan Chanyeol. Ternyata rencananya dengan D.o sudah berhasil. Tidak sia-sia dia berakting sedih di hadapan Chanyeol tadi. Sedikit drama tidak apa-apa sih asalkan dia bisa membuat Chanyeol sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat dia mendekati Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Kau setuju?" Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar dan saat itu juga jantung Chanyeol bekerja dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ah iya. Aku akan coba memberimu peluang Baek. Agar kau bisa dapat membuatku lupa kepadanya." Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia terlalu senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dengan antusias dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Gomawo Chanyeollie~ Asal kau tau aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan seluruh oksigen di tubuhnya melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Dan dia bisa menemukan raut ketulusan dari Baekhyun.

"Nde Baekhyunee." Chanyeol turut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja kecilnya.

 **DI DALAM DORM**

Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok namja mungilnya terhendap-hendap ke arah balkon. "Kyungsoo? Ngapain dia terhendap-hendap seperti itu? Ada apa sih di balkon?" Kai menghampiri D.O dia penasaran dengan apa yang di lihat D.O saat ini.

"Kyaaa Jongin. Kau membuat ku kaget tau. Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?" teriak D.O saat Kai menyentuh pundaknya sambil mengusap-usap jantungnya. Kai hanya menyengir saat D.O melotot ke arahnya. Tapi tidak lama sih, kerna D.O kembali ke aktivitas asalnya.

Kai yang masih penasaran turut mengikuti kelakuan D.O. matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"MWO?! Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung berpelukan di balkon?!... Kyaaa Appo!" sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala main dancer Exo itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan D.O yang sebal dengan jeritan Kai tadi.

"Kyaaa chagi… kenapa kau memukuliku?" tanya kai tidak terima. Dia mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sungguh itu sakit.

"Pabbo. Diamlah Kai." Kai memuncungkan bibirnya. Dia rasa dicuekkin D.O kerna namja bermata bulat itu terus melihat aksi Chanbaek yang berpelukkan.

"Akhirnya… Sepertinya kau kan berjaya Byun Baek." Kai memandang D.O dengan pelbagai persoalan di mindanya. Dan senyuman seringai D.O membuat Kai bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Itu senyuman yang menakutkan menurut Kai.

 **TBC**

 **Read and review?**

 **Annyeong yeorobeun~ thanx ya sudah mau baca. Dan author juga gak tau sama ada kalian ngerti atau nggak sama penulisan author. Hahaha. Oh ya mungkin ntar malam author akan update utk next chap. Nya.**

 **Special Thanx to: yeolbanana (buat kalian yang belum baca Concubine Byun by yeolbanana.. silakan baca ya.. ff nya keren, nc nya juga hot. Kkkkk),**

 **onyong park, eyily, hyo luv chanbaek**


	5. Chapter 5

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun dengan hati yang berbunga. Bahkan dia mimpi indah tadi malam. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol yang menyetujui untuk jadi kekasihnya. Dia bertekad mulai hari ini dia harus bisa membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya. Harus!

"Pagi semuanya!" Baekhyun menyapa member yang sedang sarapan di meja makan dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Semua member kecuali - D.O dan Kai kerna mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatkan Baekhyun seperti itu - menatap heran. Mereka tetap memandang Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Baekhyun mula merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Ahni. Kamu ceria sekali pagi ini? Kau baik - baik aja Baek? Apa kau demam? Kesurupan mungkin?" Baekhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan dari Chen.

"Kau berlebihan Jongdae-ya" Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah datar.

"Pagi! Ada yang aku tertinggal tadi?" Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun. Senyuman Baekhyun kembali terukir melihat sang pujaan hati duduk di sampingnya.

"Ahniyo. Cuma Baekhyun hyung sejak keluar kamar tadi senyum-senyum sendiri." ucap Kai dengan watadosnya.

"Ah jinjja? Emang ada apa denganmu Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Semburat merah telah pun menghiasi pipi gembulnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Chan… Hehehe.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu. Sungguh dia senang sekali di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol belum mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Aigoo mana sifat galakmu Byun Baekhyun? Tapi kalau di fikir-fikir Baekhyun memang bersikap manis tiba-tiba jika Chanyeol berdekatan dengannya. Coba aja kalian liat moment Chanbaek.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun yang seperti itu sungguh menggemaskan. Dia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Dan member yang melihat itu hanya memasang tampang cengor kerna melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di pagi hari. Sedangkan Kai membuat ekspresi seperti mau muntah dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan milik Baekhyun.

"Ehem… Yang mesra-mesraanya nanti aja. Ayo cepat selesaikan makannya. Sebentar lagi kita harus menjemput Sehun di bandara." Ucapan Suho sukses menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Dia langsung meminum jus oren di hadapannya. Ayolah Chanyeol sudah sering melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa gugup . Sedangkan Baekhyun dia yakin, wajahnya sedang memerah. Mengingatkan kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Yeol apa kau mau rotinya? Biar aku yang ambilkan." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Baekhyun yang meliat itu dengan cekatan mengambil roti dan menyapukan selai coklat di atasnya lalu memberinya langsung ke Chanyeol.

Semua member bertambah heran melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menghidangkan makanan untuk orang lain. Ini sangat langka. Sungguh sangat langka.

"Cieeh~ Baekhyun hyung sudah seperti istri mithali aja ni yeah."

"Kyaaa Jongin. Aku ini namja tau." Baekhyun memincingkan matanya memandang Kai. 'Mana mungkin aku jadi istri sedangkan aku namja. Eh tapi nanti kalau aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku jadi istrinya Chanyeol kan? Ah Baekkie jadi malu~'.

"Kyaaa Baekhyun hyung kau lagi pikirin apa? Kok wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau pikir mesum ya hyung?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya ke arah Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya ketawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang bukan terliat garang malah semakin lucu.

"Kim Jongin…" sontak Kai menghentikan tawanya mendengar panggilan tegas dari D.o dan dia melanjutkan acara makannya lagi dengan sebal kerna sebelumnya Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Aku dan Baekhyunee sudah resmi pacaran." Chanyeol berucap dengan santai mengabaikan keributan yang baru berlaku tadi antara Kai dan Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuatkan semua member yang sedang minum dan makan tersedak dan tercekik. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ah dia sudah seperti patung kerna mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol di hadapan member itu barusan.

"Hyung aku mau nanya sesuatu ke kamu?" D.O mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu. Jika ditanya member lain ke mana saat ini Chen dan Xiumin ada jadual mereka masing-masing, Kai sedang berlatih menari, Chanyeol mengikuti Suho dan Lay ke bandara untuk menjemput Sehun hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan D.O di dorm berdua sekarang.

"Nde Kyungsoo-ah. Mwoya?" Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. Dia sedang menonton drama kesukaannya saat ini.

"Kamu dan Chanyeol hyung…"

"Aku juga bingung Kyungsoo-ah, aku gak nyangka Chanyeol akan memberitahu kalian semua." Baekhyun yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan D.O langsung menyela tanpa D.O menghabiskan kalimatnya.

"Itu seperti yang telah kita rencanakan kan hyung?" soal D.O dengan mata bulatnya yang mirip dengan kartun Pororo. Kartun kesukaan Kai dan D.o.

"Eung… dan dia menyetujuinya. Aish jinjja… aku gak tau apa yang dipikirkan Park Yoda itu. Apa kerna lakonan ku tadi malam terlalu menggemaskan ya hingga Chanyeol jadi seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi bahkan dia sudah mulai narsis saat ini. Dia masih memikirkan soal apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Bukan seharusnya dia yang membuat Chanyeol menyintainya? Tapi malah kenapa situasinya berbalik?

"Kau pede sekali hyung. Tapi apa kau pikir apa yang aku pikir?" Baekhyun melihat D.O sekilas. Dia menyatukan alis keningnya.

"Kyaaa mana ku tau. Kau pikir aku ahli psikik yang biasa membaca pemikiran orang lain?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. D.O yang melihat itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun yang membuatkan namja eyeliner itu bergidik ngeri. "Aku yakin, Chanyeol Hyung menyintaimu."

"Chanyeol…?" panggilan Suho mematikan lamunan Chanyeol. Saat ini Suho, Lay, dan Chanyeol sedang dalm perjalanan untuk menjemput Sehun di bandara. Lay sudah tertidur sedari tadi dan kini hanya tinggal Suho dan Chanyeol juga supir mereka.

"Nde Junmyeon Hyung wae?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi merenung ke luar jendela mobil ke Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Soal tadi pagi… apa benar kau dan Baekhyun pacaran?" Suho bertanya dengan perlahan. Takut-takut ada orang lain yang terdengar perbualan mereka. Fikiran Chanyeol menerawang mengingatkan akan hal pagi tadi. Dia dengan santainya memberitahu para member dia pacaran dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu. Itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Chanyeol menatap Suho sebentar. Dia berfikir apa harus dia menceritakan hal sebenarnya ke leader Exo itu.

"Erm… soal itu, benar hyung."

"Mwo? Kapan? Kok gak bilang-bilang hyung sih." Suho menonjok pelan bahu Chanyeol. Dia sedikit tertawa senang . Fikirnya Chanyeol telah menyadari perasaan sebenarnya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Tadi malam hyung. Erm tapi sebenarnya aku tidak yakin hyung." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih.

"Tidak yakin? Maksudmu apa?"

"Tadi malam Baekhyun menemuiku. Dia memberitahu semua perasaannya terhadapku. Sungguh hyung aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku sangat senang mendengar pengakuannya tapi dalam masa yang sama aku tidak yakin apa perasaanku sebenarnya terhadapnya. Aku benar-benar bingung waktu itu. Lalu Baekhyun menawariku sesuatu."

"Menawari sesuatu?" Suho mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tentang 'menawari sesuatu' itu.

"Eung… Dia memintaku untuk memberikan peluang untuknya dan berjanji akan bisa membuatku untuk melupakan kesemua cinta lamaku dulu hyung. Dan dia akan melupakanku jika itu tidak berhasil."

"Lalu kau menyanggupinya?" Suho menerka dan Chanyeol mengganggukkan kepalanya. Suho hanya mampu menghela nafas mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" soal Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas. Suho menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Ah hubungan mereka sungguh rumit.

"Jalani saja Chanyeol. Kau sudah terlanjur menyanggupinya." Suho merebahkan badannya ke kerusi mobil. Matanya masih memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak hyung. Memang aku cemburu saat Baekhyun mesra dengan member lain. Aku hanya mau dia selalu dekatku. Dan aku senang melihat dia tertawa. Bahkan jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku berdekatan dengan dia. Tapi aku masih saja tidak bisa keluar dari kisah lama ku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?" Suho langsung tertawa mendengar uring-uringan Chanyeol. Aigoo ternyata Park Chanyeol yang terkenal idiot bahkan bertambah idiot kerana perasaanya sendiri.

"Kyaaa hyung, kok malah ketawa? Apa yang lucu coba?" soal Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Bukannya berhenti, tapi Suho malah terus ketawa meliat wajah cemberut Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Chanyeol? Kau itu lebih bodoh dari yang ku sangka." Chanyeol memincingkan matanya mendengar kalimat Suho. Dia membuang mukanya dan memandang ke luar jendela mobilnya lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. Suho hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil.

'Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Chanyeol. Bahkan kau tidak sadar perasaan sebenarmu.'

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo sudah baca .**

 **review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **MINGGU PERTAMA**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih dan semuanya masih tampak sama. Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk menambat hati Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih keliru dengan perasaannya tapi dia sudah mulai menyadari yang dia mencintai namja cantik itu. Hari ini ke-sembilan member Exo berada di gedung SM. Mereka sedang sibuk menjalani latihan untuk comeback dan konsert mereka yang akan datang. Baekhyun, Chen, D.O, Suho sedang melatih vocal mereka. Kai, Lay, Xiumin melatih dance mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan rap mereka. Itu semua berjalan hampir 2 jam lebih lamanya. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Ah aku lelah sekali." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnnya ke dinding dan meminum air. Walaupun hanya berlatih vocal, itu juga sudah cukup untuk menguras tenaganya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kertas lirik di tangannya. 'wah ternyata Chanyeol waktu serius tampan juga ya' Baekhyun membatin dan terkekek geli sendirian.

Baekhyun bangun dan jalan mendekati Chanyeol. Dia menyodorkan air minuman. 'Pasti Chanyeol sedang haus juga saat ini'. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun sekilas. Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang juga ikut tersenyum memandangnya. 'Baekhyun manis sekali.'

"Gomawo Baekhyunee."

"Kyaaa hyung. Masa Chanyeol hyung doang. Aku juga haus."

"Ambil saja sendiri sana." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Sehun mencibir mendengar omongan Baekhyun. Sehun memincingkan matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Kyaaa kau kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?"

"Ahniyoo hyung. Cuma…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Sehun yang menghampirinya memandang dengan intense. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan menyambung kalimatnya tadi.

"Kau hyung yang sangat menyebalkan yang pernah aku jumpa." Sehun meniup telinga Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat muka Baekhyun memerah. Bukan Baekhyun malu Cuma dia sedang menahan marah kerna setelah itu Sehun ketawa dengan kuat kerna dia telah berhasil mengerjai hyungnya itu.

Chanyeol mengepal tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan dapat di pastikan aura hitam sedang menguar ditubuhnya. Dia benar-benar emosi melihat adegan Baekhun tadi. Memang dia tidak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Sehun, tapi melihatkan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, itu membuatnya berfikir yang enggak-enggak. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, apa kau cemburu melihat itu?

"Aish dasar maknae sialan." Baekhyun menggosok-gosok telinganya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Dia mengeryitkan dahinya. Kenapa wajah Chanyeol di tekuk begitu?

"Chanyeol wae? Gwenchanayo?"

" Ahni."

"Bohong. Chanyeol kau kenapa? Tadi kau tidak seperti ini." 'Memang! itu sebelum sehun mendekatimu tadi.' Baekhyun menguncang pelan tangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak berpuas hati dengan jawapan Chanyeol. Lagipula wajah Chanyeol berubah menyeramkan.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membentaknya dan membanting botol air yang diberinya tadi. Member yang sedang beristirahat pun sama terkejutnya mendengar suara bentakkan Chanyeol. mereka serempak memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol termasuk Sehun yang sudah mengobrol bersama Kai.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol yang selama ini tidak pernah membentaknya akan membentaknya seperti itu. Gara-gara dia menanyakan perubahan di wajah Chanyeol. Ia mereka memang sering bertengkar dan beradu mulut. Tapi Chanyeol yang membentak menggunakan suara bassnya itu baru pertama kali dalam pertemenan mereka yang hampir 5 tahun ini. Tambahan pula mereka sekarang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih meskipun sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengetahui isi hati sebenar Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

"Kyaa Chanyeol. tidak usah membentakku seperti itu. Aku kan Cuma bertanya!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol semula. Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Dapat dilihat kilatan marah dari mata Chanyeol yang sedang merenung tajam ke arahnya.

"Aishh.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan itu dan Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Park Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Dia terpancing emosi melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentaknya tadi.

"Baekhyun hyung memang apa yang Sehun barusan lakukan kepadamu tadi?" Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ingin mengetahui hal sebenar.

"Ahniyo. Anak itu cuma menjaili ku."

"Lalu, kenapa Chanyeol hyung bisa marah seperti itu?"

"Mana ku tau. Dia tiba-tiba saja membentakku seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan…" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang tepat ke wajah D.o.

"….Chanyeol hyung cemburu melihat kau dan Sehun tadi." Dan mereka berdua saling menatap tak percaya.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Chanyeol membasuh kasar mukanya dengan air di wastafel beberapa kali. Selepas keluar dari ruang latihan, dia terus ke toilet yang berdekatan di gedung. Dia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mengeratkan pegangannya di wastafel.

"Chanyeol pabo. Aish kenapa kau membentak Baekhyun tadi? Kenapa kau harus marah melihat sehun melakukan itu?" Chanyeol memarahi dirinya. Dia menyesal dengan kertelanjurannya membentak Baekhyun tadi. Dia tidak berniat untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia benar tidak dapat mengawal emosinya tadi. Entah dengan alasan apa dia mendadak panas melihat Sehun yang berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Kenapa dengan ku? Apa aku cemburu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang lirih entah pada siapa.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Saat ini kesemua member Exo menikmati makan malam dengan keheningan. Tiada suara gaduh atau berisik seperti selalunya. Hanya sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok yang berlaga dengan piring. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, tiada seorang pun member yang menyentuh hal tersebut. Mereka menyerahkan hal itu untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan sendiri masalah mereka.

Baekhyun mengaduk-adukan makanan di piringnya tanpa berniat untuk memasukkan di dalam mulut. Dia kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tidak seperti selalu yang selalu bersemangat waktu makan. Semua member tau kok yang Baekhyun itu suka makan. Benar-benar bukan seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun kok makanannya tidak di makan? Apa masakannya kurang enak?" Xiumin sebagai yang tertua menegur Baekhyun dan memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka hampir 20 minit. Chanyeol yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun turut memandang 'kekasihnya' itu. Dia benar rasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ahniyo hyung. Masakannya enak kok. Cuma aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit menganggapi pertanyaan hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tapi Baek… kamu tidak makan dari siang tadi."

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya lelah. Aku sudah ya semua." Baekhyun bangun dari meja makan dan membawa piringnya untuk di cuci. Xiumin hanya menghela nafasnya. 'Pasti kerna hal itu' katanya dalam hati. Chanyeol masih memandang punggung sempit namja itu yang kini telah masuk kedalam kamar sebelum suara Suho menginturapsi kegiatannya.

"Kau harus membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik Chanyeol. sebentar lagi kita akan comeback dan konsert kita akan segera mulai Chanyeol dan aku tak mahu hal ini terus berlanjutan. Tambahan lagi kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"MWO?! Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun pacaran?" Sehun hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar omongan Suho yang di hadiahi tatapan memelas dari semua member. Hampir terlupa namja yang memiliki marga Oh itu tidak mengetahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Berpacaran seminggu yang lalu. Kerna sepulangnya dari China, tidak ada seorang member pun yang memberitahunya akan hal itu.

"Nde hyung. Aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol yang mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Sehun barusan. Ya. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi dingin begitu membuat hatinya sedikit sesak.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Tok… tok… tok…

"Nuguya?" Baekhyun sedang berbaring memainkan ponselnya di kamar sebelum ketukan pintu menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Aku Baek… bisa aku masuk?" tanpa mengenalkan nama pun, Baekhyun sudah tau siapa pemilik suara besar itu. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu, memutar knopnya.

"Masuklah." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya dan menduduki pinggir ranjang diikuti namja tinggi yang tampan itu. Dia juga mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun memandang kembali memainkan handphonennya dan Chanyeol sibuk memandang langit-langit kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek… aku sebenarnya… ah mianhaeyo Baekhyunee." Chanyeol berujar lirih setelah hampir lima menit masing-masing berdiam diri.

Baekhyun refleks memandang Chanyeol yang juga ternyata Chanyeol kini juga sedang memandangnya. "Mianhae Baekhyunee kerna telah membentak mu pagi tadi. Jeongmal mianhae." Chanyeol hanya memandang nanar wajah Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyesal kerna telah membentak namja mungil yang memiliki paras cantik itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Dia meraih tangan besar Chanyeol, menggengamnya untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Gwenchana Chan… meski aku tidak tahu alasan kau membentak ku, tapi aku sudah memaafkan mu kok." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Tapi tetap bisa di lihat mata bulan sabitnya ketika dia tertawa dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terpana akan kecantikkan namja manis itu.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi kiri Baekhyun. Mengusap-usapnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya meraskan sentuhan hangat dari tangan besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempertipiskan jarak mereka. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan matanya menatap lekat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Bibir merah itu membuat Chanyeol ingin merasakannya lagi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol telah menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks membuka matanya untuk memastikan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna, kerna Chanyeol telah menciumnya saat ini.

Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Hanya lumatan kecil tanpa nafsu yang membuatkan Baekhyun terbuai dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Dia juga mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Chanyeol yang telah menyadari Baekhyun mebalas ciumannya, memegang tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalamkan ciumannya. Sebelah tangannya mengenggang erat jari tangan Baekhyun memperkuatkan tautan jari mereka. Dan Chanyeol menyudahi sepihak ciuman mereka tanpa memperjarakkan jarak mereka. Sehingga Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Dia telah berhasil membuat namja kecil bersurai hitam itu memerah sempurna. Bahkan Baekhyun saat ini menundukkan wajahnya dia benar-benar malu untuk melihat Chanyeol sekarang tanpa diketahui namja tinggi berambut merah itu sedang tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun guna untuk menatapnya. Dia mengelap sekilas sudut bibir Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya dan sukses membuat muka Baekhyun tambah merah.

"Chanyeol tadi itu…."

"Aku cemburu melihat Sehun berbisik di telingamu tadi." Suara berat Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kaget. 'Mwo? Chanyeol cemburu? Apa kerna itu dia membentakku? Ah ternyata benar perkiraanku dengan Kyungsoo tadi… haha'

" Jadi ciuman itu?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan. Chanyeol yang memandangnya intense serta ciuman mereka tadi membuat Baekhyun benar-benar gugup.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya. " Aku benar-benar yakin sekarang. Aku mencintaimu… Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae."

 **TBC**

 **Yang sudah baca thanx ya. Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **MINGGU KE-3**

Hari ini Exo sedang sibuk membuat persiapan comeback untuk pre-recording mereka di Inkigayo. Mereka akan perform lagu Lucky One dan Monster yang akan menjadi lagu comeback mereka kali ini. semua member sibuk menyimak kelengkapan mereka masing-masing kecuali namja tinggi, sang rapper Exo – Park Chanyeol.

Dia sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di sudut panggung. Dia memicit batang hidungnya. Minggu ini mereka membuat comeback di beberapa rancangan tv juga fanmeeting itu membuatnya benar-benar lelah tambahan lagi kondisinya tidak berapa baik.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik aja?." Seorang namja mungil mendekatinya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui sosok namja yang menyapanya langsung tersenyum. Ia kemarin malam dia menyatakn rasa cintanya ke namja itu setelah ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang merupakan ciuman kedua namja manis itu dan Park Chanyeol adalah pelakunya.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Cuma sedikit lelah dan tenggorokkan ku sedikit sakit." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu. Dapat di nyatakan terdapat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Kamu jangan khawatir Baek. Sebentar lagi baikkan kok." Chanyeol menyambung kalimatnya coba menenangkan hati kekasihnya.

"Itulah kemarin aku bilang apa? Kamu sih suka bergandang sampai lewat malam. Aku kan khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol yang suka tidur terlalu lewat. Konsenkuasinya Chanyeol sering tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup.

"Aigooo kekasih ku yang manis, ngambek ni?" Chanyeol terkikih geli meliat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala namja itu lembut.

"Kamu cantik sekali kalau sedang ngambek Baek."

"Cih… dasar tukang gombal. Aku ini namja. Aku ini tampan tau."

"Ahni Baek kau cantik. Aku punya lagu yang sesuai untukmu." Baekhyun memberi tatapan terhadap Chanyeol seolah bertanya 'apa?.'

Namja tinggi itu mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dia tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun masih memberi tatapan mematikan miliknya.

 _"yeppeune oneuldo eojemankeum (you are beautiful just as you were yesterday)_

 _Ani oneureun deo yeppeojyenne (no, you're more beautiful than you were yesterday)"_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengarkan bait lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol . Dia memandang Chanyeol dalam dan terliat Chanyeol masih tersenyum tampan dihadapannya dan sukses membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Itu kan…?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya Baek, itu lagu Dream milikmu dan aku selalu meningatimu saat mendengar lagu itu. Liriknya menggambarkan dirimu Baekhyunee." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat terharu mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Jika mereka tidak sedang di Inkigayo dan di depan fans, saat ini juga dia akan memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol saranghae."

"Nado… saranghae Baekhyunee."

 **B**

 **x**

 **C**

"Hyung malam nanti kita jadi pergikan?" tanya Sehun ke Chanyeol setelah mereka masuk ke dorm sehabis pulang dari Inkigayo. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tamu dan merehatkan tubuhnya sebentar diikuti Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Nde. Tentu saja kita akan pergi dengan Jae Won hyung."

"Pergi ke mana?" sontak kedua namja tinggi itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menginterupsi perbualan mereka tadi.

"Pergi UMF hyung." Dengan wajah datarnya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan namja yang telah duduk bersebelahan Chanyeol. Namja itu agak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban dari maknae itu.

"UMF?" kali ini pertanyaan itu di tujukan kepada Chanyeol. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepala melihat Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Universal music festival Baek…" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu mendengar penjelasan dari kekasih tingginya sebelum dia membulatkan matanya dan memukul keras lengan Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa Baek kenapa kau memukuliku?" Chanyeol mengusap lengannya yang dipukuli Baekhyun barusan. Lumayan sakit juga pukulan namja mungil itu.

"Kau bilang mau pergi ke sana malam ini? Ya ampun Chan bukankah kau kurang sihat saat ini? seharusnya kau berehat di dorm." Baekhyun mengecurutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia memandang lurus ke hadapan. Ah dia menjadi kesal kembali. Chanyeol yang kurang sihat malah ingin pergi ke luar malam!

"Ayolah Baek. Aku perginya sama Sehun dan Jae Won hyung dan ini Cuma setahun sekali. Lagipula aku sudah bilang yang aku hanya sedikit keletihan." Ucap Chanyeol memelas. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke festival itu. Bahkan dia sudah menantikan saat awal tahun lagi.

"Baek…"

"…"

"Baekhyunee~."

"….."

"Aigooo Baekkie ku ngambek ni? Apa harus aku cium bibirmu agar kau tidak ngambek lagi?"

"Cium saja kalau berani. Ada Sehun juga." Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang kesal dan marah. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan tingkah hyungnya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kyaa hyung aku tidak usah di bawa-bawa." –'hehe tapi lumayan juga bisa liat Chanbaek berciuman'- ucap sang maknae di dalam hati. Dasar modus kau Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawapan dari si kecil dan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku cium mu di depan…." Chanyeol menjeda sebentar kalimatnya dia mengangkat dagunya menunjuk ke Sehun.

"- Sehun?"

"Coba saja." Baekhyun berucap dingin dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin menyeringai.

"Kurae… tapi kau jangan menyesal Baek."

"Ahni." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke samping Baekhyun. Dia menarik dagu namja mungil itu agar menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan itu membuatkan Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan membuatkan si kecil sedikit menegang akan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa kau mau apa?" ucap Baekhyun terburu-buru. Dia mulai menyesal akan kata-katanya yang mencabar namja tinggi itu untuk menciumnya di hadapan Sehun mengingatkan seoarang Park Chanyeol pantang di cabar.

"Menciummu. Tentu saja."

"MWO? Neo mincheseo? Jangan macam- macam kau….mmpphh…" Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibir miliknya. Tentu saja Baekhyun saat ini sedang memberontak agar Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya sedikit melirik Sehun yang sedang cengo melihat mereka berciuman. Chanyeol benar-benar gila telah menciumnya dihadapan orang lain.

Baekhyun menolak kuat bahu tegap Chanyeol. sekuat manapun dia, tetap tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya.

Chanyeol menekan kuat tengkuk Baekhyun. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan untuk memperdalamkan ciumannya. Dia melumat lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun yang membuatkan Baekhyun akhirnya terbuai akan ciuman yang memabukkan dan membalas ciuman kekasih tingginya dengan melumat bibir atas Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua-dua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan melupakan Sehun yang masih duduk di hadapan mereka. Dan dapat dipastikan saat ini Sehun sedang…. Erm… merakam aksi Chanbaek dengan iphonenya sambil tersenyum evil. Aigoo anak satu ini benar-benar ya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka sepihak. Memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sedang meraup oksigen sepuas-puasnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Baekhyun untuk berciuman semula sebelum….

Plak! Plak!

"Appoyo!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka mengusap-usap kepala yang habis dipukuli oleh seseorang. Mereka melihat kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. D.O sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun yang melihat itu dengan singap menyembunyikan handphonenya yang sibuk merekam tadi.

"Kyaaa Kyungsoo-ah kenapa kau memukuli kepalaku dan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih mengusap kepalanya sakit di sela-sela itu Chanyeol juga bertanya ke Baekhyun apa dia merasa sakit dan namja mungil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Liat Baekhyun juga kesakitan akibat ulahmu." Bukannya menjawab, sebaliknya D.O meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih mengaduh kesakitan di sofa akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Kyungie-ah~ aku juga ingin berciuman seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung tadi." Rengek Kai yang menyusul D.O ke dapur. Dan setelah itu terdengarlah bunyi aduh dari Kai serta teriakan "Go to hell Kim Jongin!" dari D.O Kyungsoo. Benar-benar pasangan yang menakutkan.

 **B**

 **x**

 **C**

 **UMF FESTIVAL**

Suara dentuman muzik yang kuat dan memekakkan telinga terdengar sini-sana. Belum lagi teriakkan dari para penonton yang datang ke festival muzik itu. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol serta koreografer mereka Shim Jae Won. Mereka bersorak layaknya fans yang menonton konsert idola mereka. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang melompat-lompat sambil berteriak. Mereka juga sempat mengunggah video serta foto mereka di festival itu di akaun instagram masing-masing. Kalau ditanya tentang member lain Suho, Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun pergi makan di restaurant tentunya dengan Suho yang mentraktir mereka. Manakala Chen, Xiumin dan Kai hanya mahu tinggal di dorm.

"Wah tadi itu benar-benar hebat." Ucap Jae won dan hanya di anggukin oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga jalan menjauhi crowd yang terbilang ramai itu.

"Chanyeol jeritanmu sungguh kencang sekali tadi tenggorokanmu apa tidak sakit?"

"Iya hyung. Agak sedikit perih. Nanti aku akan meminta obat ke Junmyeon hyung saja." Suaranya agak sedikit serak saat ini. Kerana tadi dia dengan berlebihan menjerit dan mengabaikan imejnya sebagai idol popular.

"Perasaan tadi ada Taeyeon nuna ya?" kini giliran sang maknae bersuara setelah dari tadi diam dan hanya mendengar percakapan Jae Won dan Chanyeol.

"Ah jinjja? Aq tidak perasan tadi." Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

"Ah hyung aku mau beli air sebentar. Apa kau dan Sehun mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Belikan aku Latte aja." – Shim Jae Woon

"Aku mau chocolate panas aja hyung." - Sehun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan kemahuan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat dia melangkah menuju ke tokoh minuman yang terdekat tentu saja saat ini dia menggunakan mask sebagai penyamaran di wajahnya. Chanyeol jalan sambil menunduk. Memainkan ponsel di tangannya untuk melihat komen-komen dari fans tentang postingan yang di upload di instagram tadi. Dan tanpa sadar dia terlanggar seorang yeoja di hadapnnya sehingga membuat yeoja itu mengaduh.

"Ah mianhanda. Gwenchanayo?" Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan wanita yang barusan di langgarnya tadi. Dia membantu yeoja itu mengutip barangnya yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ah nde. Gwenchana . Terima ka… – Park Chanyeol?" yeoja itu membulatkan matanya kaget setelah melihat laki-laki yang melanggar dan membantunya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya di sebut sontak mengangkat kepalanya dia juga tidak kalah kaget melihat yeoja yang dilanggarnya itu.

"Kwak Saebyul?" iya . Yeoja itu – Kwak Saebyul – mantan pacarnya Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **Oh ya ini aq update dua chap sekaligus. Dan untuk FF 'That Pregnancy' mungkin dua hari lagi akan aq update second .**

 **Oh ya FF ini akan tamat dua Chap lg. jadi bisa bagi saranan gak story utk FF ku yang seterusnya? Gomawo ^^**

 **Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _ **-KWAK SAEBYUL, EXO CHANYEOL EX-GIRLFRIEND ALSO SPOTTED AT UMF LAST NIGHT-**_

-"Ommo! Apa benar?"

\- "Saebyul dan Chanyeol oppa di UMF? Aigoo apa mereka ketemu di sana?"

-"Chanyeol oppa di UMF juga kan? Ah pasti sweet sekali kalau mereka ketemu."

-"Kasihan Baekhyun oppa kalau Chanyeol oppa sampai ketemu Saebyul… huhuhu."

\- "Apa mereka akan berpacaran semula?"

-" Saebyul cantik, Chanyeol tampan. Pasti cocok sekali."

" Sial". Baekhyun mencampakkan Iphonenya kasar di sofa. Tidak peduli jika handphonenya rusak setelah itu. Moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah membaca komen fans di internet tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Awalnya, setelah selesai sarapan dia hanya ingin mengecek akaun instagramnya serta melihat postingan Chanyeol waktu dia di UMF. Dan tanpa sengaja dia terbaca komenan fans tentang Saebyul lalu tanpa ba bi bu dia terus browsing di internet dan akhirnya berakhirlah dia dengan mood yang jelek di pagi hari.

Chanyeol mendekati kekasih kecilnya di sofa dan mencium pipi berisi itu sekilas sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha namja cantik itu.

"Aigoo kau tau Baekhyunee, tadi malam benar-benar jjang. Untung para fans tidak menyerbu aku dan Sehun."

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun berujar dingin. Chanyeol yang menyadari ucapan dingin Baekhyun itu langsung bangkit. Dapat di lihat sekarang Baekhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya di tekuk dan dia memandang kehadapan tanpa melihat kekasih tampannya.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Kau marah kepadaku?"

"…."

"Baekhyunee?"

"Hyung. Sini hyung." Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang setengah berbisik memanggilnya ke meja makan. Dia melihat sekilas Baekhyun sebelum bangkit mendekati Sehun dan Kai yang berada di situ.

"Waeyo Sehun?"

"Hyung apa kau belum tau?" kali ini giliran Kai bertanya.

Sebelah keningnya terangkat. Dia tidak mengerti pertanyaan Kai barusan.

"Tau apa Jongin? Sehun?" Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan menambahkan lagi keanehan Chanyeol terhadap duo maknae itu.

"Ini hyung…" ucap Sehun separuh berbisik sambil menyodorkan handphone miliknya. Chanyeol mengambil handphone milik Sehun dan melihat apa yang berada di dalamnya. Mata Chanyeol yang memang bulat bertambah bulat setelah membaca apa yang di tunjukkan sehun tadi.

"Ini…?"

"Benar hyung. Dan Baekhyun hyung sudah melihatnya dan membaca komen-komen dari fans." Kai juga menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol masih lagi membaca komen-komen dari fans tentang Saebyul yang kenyataannya mereka telah bertemu tadi malam.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Kwak Saebyul?"

"Kamu lagi ngapain di sini?" Saebyul melontarkan pertanyaannya cepat. Pasalnya sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka tidak ketemu setelah putus.

"Aku menonton UMF. Kalau kamu?" tanya Chanyeol sekadar berbasa-basi.

"Sama aku juga." Ucap yeoja berambut ikal perang itu dengan ceria.

Park Chanyeol dan Kwak Saebyul. Mereka sudah berpacaran dari zaman sekolah lagi. Bahkan mereka merupakan pasangan yang perfect. Chanyeol yang tampan, romantis dan humoris manakala Saebyul yeoja yang cantik dan ceria. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi dan telah membuatkan beberapa orang disekitar mereka berasa iri.

Namun, setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi di SM dan telah berjaya menjadi trainee, hubungan mereka telah menjadi sedikit renggang. Dan kemuncaknya adalah waktu Exo debut hingga membuatkan Chanyeol dan Saebyul mengambil keputusan untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara yang baik dan di saat itu perasaan cinta mereka masih lagi kuat. Setelah itu mereka langsung tidak bertemu. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya bersama Exo dan Saebyul bekerja di awan biru.

"Chanyeol aku pergi dulu ya. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Bye." Dan Chanyeol hanya memerhati sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu hingga hilang dari pandangan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan berdua melewati tokoh-tokoh kedai yang kebanyakkannya sudah tutup kerna jam saat ini hampir menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Baekhyun sudah sedikit merasa baikkan setelah Chanyeol satu hari ini berusaha memujukkinya dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya aiskrim strawberry kegemaran namja kecil itu.

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua seperti ini. Menikmati acara kencan di waktu tengah malam berdua sambil jalan dengan bertautan tangan. Tentu saja mereka memakai mask untuk penyamaran takut-takut nanti ada fans yang mungkin akan merusakkan malam romantis mereka.

Sebenarnya sih Chanyeol maunya menaiki mobil aja tapi oleh kerana Baekhyun berkeras mau menikmati acara kencan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan dengan alasan mau menikmati lebih masa berdua dengan kekasih tingginya, mau tidak mau Chanyeol hanya menuruti kata si kecil daripada nanti si kecilnya merajuk lagi. Dia kewalahan mau memujuknya nanti. Hey memujuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk begitu susah oke.

Baekhyun kini sedang fokus memakan aiskrimnya mencuekkin Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit iri kerana Baekhyun lebih memerhatikan aiskrim itu berbanding dirinya.

"Menikmati aiskrim mu eoh?"

"Eung~.."

"Aigoo makannya yang pelan Baek. Seperti anak kecil aja." Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memakan aiskrimnya. Bahkan aiskrim itu telah mencomoti sudut bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberhentikan jalannya manakala Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa berhenti Chanyeol?"

Bukannya menjawab, malah Chanyeol memutari tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Aish kau ini, liat bibir mu berlopotan aiskrim." Chanyeol membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya yang membuatkan wajah Baekhyun memanas. Dia menundukkan wajahnya malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang bisa di bilang romantis itu.

"Chan…"

"Kau mau menggodaku eum? Mau aku cium di sini?" Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya bahkan wajahnya sedang memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Dasar mesum." Ucap Baekhyun separuh menjerit tidak lupa menghadiahkan pukulan sayang di lengan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Baek. JJa.. kita pulang. Sudah malam." Dan hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan tautan jari mereka. Dia tidak mau kekasih mungilnya kedinginan.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, mereka di kejutkan dengan suara panggilan seorang yeoja. Mereka telah mengira-ngira itu fans yang mengikuti mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan sebentar sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil Chanyeol .

"Ommo.. jadi beneran kamu Chanyeol?"

"Saebyul?" Chanyeol setengah terkejut setelah mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya tadi dan Baekhyun hanya memandang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum di hadapan mereka itu dengan pelbagai pertanyaan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya memikir keras siapa yeoja itu memandangkan dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. 'Saebyul… Saebyul… Kwak Saebyul? Bekas kekasih Chanyeol?' Dia langsung memandang tidak percaya yeoja itu.

Bekas kekasih Chanyeol yang merupakan cinta pertama Chanyeol. Seiring dengan itu Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan tautan jari mereka yang membuatkan Baekhyun tersentak. Dia memandang tangannya yang di lepaskan oleh Chanyeol dan memandang tepat ke sisi wajah namja tinggi itu.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, Chanyeol memerhatikan Saebyul dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu. Tapi justru membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit sesak yang perlahan mengganjal di dadanya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di sebuah café mengambil tempat yang agak terlindung di sudut café tersebut agar tiada siapa yang dapat mengencami mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dan Saebyul duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun agak risih dengan situasi ini, dia berasa seperti orang ketiga kerna sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan yeoja berambut panjang itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan teman mu itu?" Saebyul memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Dia menghirup kopinya sedikit sebelum melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah nde… ini teman segroup ku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh, melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya. 'Mworago? Teman segroup? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasih mu Park Chanyeol sialan?'

"Ah ne.. annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Tapi cukup panggil Baekhyun aja." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manis nya-coret-senyuman manis kepura-puraanya- dan di sambut mesra oleh yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kwak Saebyul imnida. Panggil aku Saebyul. Aku sempat mengira yang kau itu yeoja Baekhyun-ssi. Soalnya kau cantik sekali untuk ukuran namja." Saebyul tertawa kecil. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menghirup kopinya lagi.

'Heh tentu saja aku lebih cantik darimu.'

"Ah ya. Terima kasih. Kau juga cantik Saebyul-ssi."

"Kau tidak berubah Saebyul." Suara Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan obrolan mereka. Saebyul menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Chanyeol hairan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kau tetap ceria dan mesra seperti dulu. Dan kau semakin bertambah cantik." Dengan jelas Baekhyun mendengar pujian dari Chanyeolnya bahkan dia sempat menoleh ke Chanyeol (lagi) namun Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus yeoja di hadapannya seolah itu adalah benda yang paling menakjubkan untuk dilihat.

" **Type ideal ku adalah seseorang yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum."**

Baekhyun ingat itu. Itu jawapan yang Chanyeol berikan waktu di tanya tentang type ideal nya. Baekhyun mengamati Saebyul. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingatkan ciri-ciri itu ada pada Saebyul (meski ada pada dia juga sih). Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Saat ini dia berasa sebagai seorang penganggu melihatkan Chanyeol dan Saebyul seperti berada di dalam dunia mereka berdua. Bukankah Saebyul yang menganggu dirimu dan Chanyeol saat ini?

"Kau juga Chanyeol. Sama seperti dulu. Kau juga bertambah tampan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar balasan pujian dari bekas kekasihnya itu. Hey Park Chanyeol! apa kau sudah lupa dengan kekasih kecilmu yang sedang memerhatikan dirimu itu?

"Ah sepertinya aku mau kita mempunyai hubungan semula. Hahaha.." Saebyul menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kerusi,. Saat ini pelanggan café sudah tidak ramai. Hanya mereka bertiga dan beberapa pasangan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang baru di bilang Saebyul. Dia mulai gelisah saat ini. Rasa tidak tenang menguasai hatinya. Meskipun itu hanya candaan bagi Saebyul. Tapi tidak untuk namja kecil itu. Dia merasakan ucapan itu serius dan tidak mustahil untuk mereka kembali semula. 'Ck apa-apaan yeoja ini tidak tau kah kau aku ini pacarnya Chanyeol?' Baekhyun membatin.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Saebyul. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan dirinya juga di kerusi memandang Saebyul dengan pandangan angkuh . "Erm.. Mungkin… Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Baekhyun langsung tercekat mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Dia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup laju, dan hatinya sesak. Rasanya benar tak nyaman. Apa Chanyeol tidak sadar aku di sini? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar melupakanku sebagai kekasihnya? Apa dia ingin kembali kepada Saebyul? Semua pertanyaan itu hanya berlegar-legar di dalam pemikiran Baekhyun dan hanya menambahkan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku masih sendiri. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?"

Baekhyun memandang Saebyul sebelum dia memandang kesamping, melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Jelas dia berasa gugup sekarang. Dia takut dengan jawapan yang akan di berikan Chanyeol nanti. Dia takut Chanyeol tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Baekhyun meramas jarinya kuat.

"Aku..Sebenarnya… ah bagaimana kalau kamu yang jadi pacarku aja?... Haha.."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sehingga buku jarinya memutih. 'What? Apaan Chanyeol? Aish jinjja bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu sedangkan aku disebelahmu? Damn kau Park Chanyeol!'

"Ah maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya mencoba menyamarkan amarah dan kekecewaannya yang sedang meluap.

"Tapi Baek bukannya kita…"

"Aku baru teringat Chanyeol." Bohong. Itu bohong. Dia tidak punya apa-apa janji pun dengan D.O. itu hanya kebohongan yang dia ciptakan. Jujur dia tidak sanggup lagi berada diantara mereka berdua, pertanyaan Chanyeol kepada Saebyul barusan cukup untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

Chanyeol memandang bingung Baekhyun. Seingatnya tadi Baekhyun tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa-siapa. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sendiri bilang begitu kepadanya sebelum mereka keluar dorm. Tapi kenapa sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan dia punya janji?.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang…"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku baru mengingatinya Park Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mencoba untuk mengawal emosinya saat ini.

"Mianhae Saebyul-ssi. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ah baiklah begitu. Senang bertemu anda. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Saebyul menghulurkan tangan untuk salam perpisahan dan disambut huluran tangan itu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan Saebyul. Dan sebelumnya dia sempat memberikan tatapan tajam terhadap Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum miris. Bahkan dia dengan jelas bisa mendengarkan tawa dari kedua manusia itu setelah dia pergi. Tangannya terkepal erat.

" Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Bahkan kau tidak menyusulku atau menawarkan untuk menghantarkan ku pulang. Kau benar-benar sialan."

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong yeorobun. Haha maaf telat updatenya. Sebenarnya author sudah mau lanjutin FF That Pregnancy. Tapi gara-gara tadi ngeliat EXO topless dan chanbaek moment di Dear Happines photobook. Habis hilang semua idenya T.T. tapi author akan coba usahakn utk fast update.**

 **Thanx ya reader yang sudah baca dan review.**

 **This chapter. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Eoh sudah pulang Baek? Kok sendiri? Chanyeol mana?" Xiumin yang sedang memainkan handphone di sofa langsung menyapa Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki dorm. Dia sedikit kehairanan melihat Baekhyun yang pulang sendiri, padahal tadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar bersama.

"Sudah mati!" seiring dengan itu terdengar hempasan kuat dari pintu kamar Baekhyun. Xiumin melongo sedangkan duo makne Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bermain game hanya memandang satu sama lain. Mereka menggedikkan bahu mereka dan menyambung kembali permainan video yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Kyaa siapa yang menghempas pintu tadi?"

"Itu Baekhyun hyung, Junmyeon hyung." Jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Suho yang menempatkan dirinya di samping Xiumin. Ketika ini semua member minus Sehun, Kai, dan Xiumin sudah tidur sedangkan Suho terjaga dari tidurnya setelah mendengar hempasan pintu dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

"Nde. Tanpa Chanyeol hyung."-Kai

"Eoh? Emang Chanyeol ke mana?"

"Baekhyun hyung bilang Chanyeol hyung sudah mati. Aish sialan kau Kkamjong aku kalah lagi." Sehun mengumpat kesal kerna sudah masuk ketiga kalinya dia kalah bermain video game dengan Kai. Sedangkan Kai saat ini sedang tertawa kemenangan.

"Mworagoo!?"

"Ah mereka pasti berantem lagi Junmyeon-ah"-Xiumin.

"Aish jinjja…mereka berdua benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Pagi semua!" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, segera berjalan mendekati meja makan yang sedang riuh oleh suara-suara member. Memang sih mereka dimana-mana pun tidak bisa diam. Pasti akan terjadi keributan antara mereka.

"Pagi Chanyeol-ah. Telat sekali kamu bangunnya. Emang tadi malam kamu pulang jam berapa?" Chanyeol langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Menyesapi sedikit jus orangenya.

"Erm… ku kira lebih kurang jam 3 Minseok hyung." Baekhyun menjeling tajam sekilas Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Wah seseronok itu kah bertemu sama mantan mu Park Chanyeol?

'Jadi kau bersama yeoja itu sehingga jam tiga pagi? Park Chanyeol sialan.' Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Telat sekali. Emang kau ke mana aja?."

"Aku bertemu sama teman lama ku. Hehe.."

'Ceh teman lama eoh? Ketawa seperti apa itu?' Baekhyun membatin-lagi.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar jawapan dari Chanyeol dan kembali memakan roti panggangnya.

"Kyaa Baekhyun, kok diam? Selalunya kau ricuh sekali dan suka mengumbar kemesraan saat Chanyeol dekat denganmu." Chen memandang Baekhyun aneh. Selalunya Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang paling heboh jika Chanyeol sudah disampingnya. Ini pemandangan yang luar biasa menurut Chen. Chanyeol juga memandang Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Dia baru sadar Baekhyun tidak heboh seperti kebiasannya.

"Jongdae-ah." Xiumin yang duduk disebelahnya menyikut lembut pinggang Chen. Coba memberi isyarat bahwa Baekhyun sedang di dalam mood yang tidak baik sekarang ini.

"Kyaaa hyung, kenapa kau menyikut pinggang ku eoh?" ucap Chen tidak terima. Xiumin yang hanya mendengar itu hanya memandang datar wajah namja bermuka kotak itu.

"Kyungie-ah emang kenapa sama Baekhyun hyung? Mereka berantem lagi?" kini giliran Kai pula bertanya separuh berbisik kepada D.o coba memastikan keadaan sebenar duo couple heboh di Exo itu.

"Aku juga gak tau Jongin." D.o membalas jawab dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eoh Chanyeol hyung? Ku kira kau sudah mati." Semua member memandang suara yang baru keluar dari kamar dan sedang duduk di hadapan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan maknae Oh Sehun.

"Mwo? siapa bilang aku mati?" tanya Chanyeol separuh terkejut. Dia sihat-sihat aja masa di bilang sudah mati. Cih.

"Baekhyun hyung. Tadi malam kan Baekhyun hyung pulang sendiri. Pas di tanya kenapa gak pulang sama Chanyeol hyung? Dia bilang Chanyeol hyung sudah mati." Ucap Sehun dengan polosnya. Semua member sudah mulai sweet drop dengan kejujuran luar biasa dari maknae mereka. Manakala Sehun hanya memakan sarapannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan datar miliknya.

Baekhyun langsung melototkan matanya mendengar pengakuan jujur dari namja putih itu. 'Aish dasar Oh Sehun sialan.'

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Baek?"

"A… Aku… ah sudahlah." Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan member + Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Sudah seharian ini Baekhyun mendiamkan Chanyeol dan namja pendek itu hanya menghabiskan masa bersama Sehun. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang bermain permainan video game di ruang santai mereka. Oh dan jangan lupa sedari tadi Park Chanyeol sedang memerhatikan tingkah mereka berdua yang sedikit terliat mesra? Kerna sedari tadi mereka hanya bermain sambil ketawa dan tolak-tolakkan .

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Chanyeol yang mulai sakit mata ah lebih tepat lagi mulai cemburu melihat Baekhyunnya bersama orang lain.

"Sehun-ah bisakah kau meninggalkan aku dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya." Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat adegan BaekHun di depannya mulai memberi arahan kepada si maknae untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Erm.. nde baiklah hyung."

"Tetaplah di sini Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar television jangan lupa tangannya masih memainkan joy stick game.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi." Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya membuat Sehun berasa canggung dengan situasi tidak biasa itu. 'Tolongin Sehun Luhan hyung' batinnya.

"Oh Sehun. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." Chanyeol berucap datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun. Jangan lupa wajahnya yang terliat sangat tidak bersahabat kini.

"Kyaaa Park Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau? Tidak liatkah aku sedang bermain game dengan Sehun!?." Baekhyun sedikit membanting joy sticknya dan berdiri menghadap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang di tahan sejak semalam. Melihat situasi yang mulai memanas itu, Sehun dengan cepat melarikan dirinya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku satu hari ini? kau menjauhkan dirimu emang aku berbuat salah apa?" Baekhyun berdecih mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Dia menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya,tersenyum miring dan membuang muka ke samping. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Jawab aku BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membentak. Chanyeol mencengkam erat kedua lengan namja mungil itu. Dia sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatkan Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bertatapan dengannya. Sepertinya namja tinggi itu sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

Baekhyun, yang lengannya di cengkam erat mulai meringis kesakitan. Walau bagaimanapun juga tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dan kuat darinya. "S…sakit Chanyeol. Lepaskan…" rintih Baekhyun. Mungkin selepas ini kedua lengan Baekhyun akan meninggalkan bekas yang memerah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkam sedari tadi. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengacak rambutnya kasar. Mencoba untuk mengawal emosinya semula. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengusap pelan lengannya yang berasa sakit.

"Mianhae Baekhyun. Apa itu sakit? Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Chanyeol mulai melunak. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya. Sungguh dia tidak punya niat untuk menyakiti namjanya. Itu semua di luar kendalinya dia benar-benar gagal menahan emosi tadi . Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyentuh lengannya. Tapi Chanyeol langsung terkejut kerna dengan cekatan, Baekhyun menepis kuat tangannya.

"Baek?"

"Jangan sentuh aku. Bahkan kau sudah menyakiti ku dua kali Chanyeol. Dua kali." Baekhyun dengan sengaja menekan perkataan 'dua kali' agar Chanyeol sadar dengan kesilapannya.

"Maksudmu apa Baek? Aku tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol dari Chanyeol. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kau bicarakan kepada Saebyul tadi malam?" Baekhyun coba memberi jalan kepada Chanyeol untuk mengingati kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Dan raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang sedang memikir keras akan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kau memberitahunya untuk menjadikan dia kekasih mu semula tuan Park-ssi?" Chanyeol tersentak. Dia memandang tepat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"A…aku hanya bercanda Baek." Chanyeol salah tingkah. Dia mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Kedua tangannya sudah disedekapkan di hadapan dadanya.

"Bercanda kau bilang? Di hadapan kekasihmu sendiri eoh? Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengucapkan itu kepada bekas kekasihku dihadapanmu Park Chanyeol-ssi? Kira-kira apa yang kau rasa saat itu?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik. Chanyeol hanya diam tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawab soalan-soalan itu. Dia hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlanjur berbicara seperti itu kepada Saebyul di hadapan Baekhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau juga pulang jam tiga pagi. Emang kau berbuat apa dengan dia ha?! Bahkan aku dapat melihat kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya lagi Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Dia mulai geram melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiam. Emosinya kini sudah sampai di puncaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan ku sebagai kekasihmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak menyusulku saat aku pergi? Bahkan dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar tawa kalian. Sebegitu menyenangkankah saat aku tidak ada?! Wae Chanyeol? Wae?!. Chanyeol bungkam. Baekhyun yang kini berteriak di hadapannya membuatkan Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau masih mencintainya huh?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau lepasin tautan tangan kita saat kau melihat Saebyul?"

"…"

"Kyaaa! Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul keras bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar menguji kesabarannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau." Chanyeol menjawab lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Mworago? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak tau Baekhyun."

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar berengsek Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun beranjak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum sebuah tangan mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae Baekhyunee." Sedikit kesedihan dan penuh penyesalan terdapat dalam nada bicara Chanyeol. Ini tidak seperti Park Chanyeol sang happy virus yang sering tertawa, bertingkah konyol dan idiot. Park Chanyeol saat ini sudah bertukar menjadi sad virus gara-gara seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang lekat sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Kita sudah membahaskan ini Baek."

"Jawab aku Chanyeol. Kau mencintaiku apa tidak?"

"Baek…."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku bukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Sepenuhnya."

"Ahni. Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku Chan. Kau tidak pintar berbohong."

"…"

"Bahkan saat kau ketemu Saebyul tadi malam. Aku bisa merasakan yang kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya. Pandangan matamu Chan cukup menjelaskan segalanya."

Chanyeol diam. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan seolah berjaya menikamnya secara perlahan. Katakanlah saja dia benar-benar brengsek kerna pernyataan Baekhyun itu memang ada benarnya. Ia. Dia merasakan dia mempunyai perasaan lagi terhadap Saebyul.

"Satu bulan Chanyeol, waktu aku akan beri kepadamu Chanyeol untuk kau menata ulang perasaanmu sendiri. Dan setelah itu temui aku di taman belakang dorm setelah makan malam. Aku anggap hubungan kita putus jika kau tidak datang."

Chanyeol memandang nanar Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya. Dia sangat mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang sikit demi sikit telah berjaya membawa keluar dirinya dari kisah lama. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Saebyul tadi malam, telah mengelirukan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baekhyunee… aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pergelanggan tangannya perlahan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang masih duduk terdiam di sofa.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak bertegur antara satu sama lain. Masing-masing berdiam diri. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. walau pun agak sukar kerna mereka sering bertemu di dalam dorm maupun aktiviti bersama Exo, Baekhyun sedaya upaya menahan gengsinya. Dia terlebih sering bersama Sehun atau pun Lay. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu memandang sedih Baekhyunnya.

"Gwenchana hyung?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Melihat D.O yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kai Sehun eodi?" alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol bertanya semula kepada D.O.

"Mereka keluar bersama Baekhyun hyung." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat mendengar jawaban yang di berikan D.O. Dia sangat merindui Baekhyunnya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun hyung. Kalian juga sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertegur sapa." Chanyeol menatap D.O lenkat. Menimbang-nimbang sama ada dia harus menceritakan kepada dongsaengnya itu atau tidak.

"Ayolah hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkan ku kau tau." D.O tertawa kecil. Chanyeol langsung menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang berlaku terhadap hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia percaya D.O bisa membantunya untuk berbaik semula dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Astaga hyung. Kau bodoh sekali." Seiring dengan itu sebuah jitakkan berhasil mendarat di kepala Park Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa. Appo. Kenapa kau malah memukuli kepalaku. Sakit tau. Aish.." Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya. Jangan lupa bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut lucu.

"Itu gara-gara kau benar-benar bodoh hyung. Makanya aku memukuli kepalamu agar kebodohanmu hilang sedikit." Ucap D.O tanpa rasa bersalah kerna telah memukuli kepala hyungnya.

"Bantu aku kyungsoo-ya. Aku harus bagaimana?" saat ini Chanyeol sedang merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan dari ibunya. D.O hanya memutar kepalanya malas melihat kelakuan Chanyeol itu. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol sedang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan D.O membuatkan namja bermata bulat itu mulai berasa jengah.

"Kyaaa hyung berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil." D.O menatap Chanyeol. Tapi argh. Dia mulai berasa mau muntah kerna Chanyeol saat ini memandangnya dengan.. erm… aegyo?

"Hyung! Jebal berhentilah beraegyo kau membuatku mau muntah."

"Kyung..~"

"Ah arasseo… arraseo. Aku akan membantu oke." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mmendengar persetujuan D.o untuk membantunya.

"Gomawo kyungie. Saranghae." Chanyeol mengecup pipi D.O sekilas dan dengan cepat D.O menghapuskan bekas ciuman Chanyeol di pipinya.

"Kyaaa kau menjijikan hyung!." D.O mempoloti Chanyeol dan hanya di hadiahi senyuman khas lima jari miliknya kepada D.O.

"Kami pulang!" dapat di pastikan suara milik Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun yang baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalan. Kai langsung meluru ke arah D.O setelah melihat D.O dudu di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol.

"Kyungie~ bogoshipoyo~ poppo~." Kai memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya untuk mencium D.O. tapi…

Plakk

"Auuw." D.O dengan cepat mengeplak dahi Kai membuatkan si mangsa-read Kai- megusap-usap dahinya.

"kyung kok tega? Aku ini calon suami masa depanmu tau."

"Suami masa depan monyetmu!" D.O langsung meninggalkan Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aish apa-apaan Jongin. Berani-beraninya dia mau menciumku di depan member. Dasar tidak tau tempat. Aku kan jadi malu. Ommo-ommo pipi ku memanas." Gerutu D.O pelan sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Jangan lupa senyum yang mengembang dan err.. dia sikit menari membuatkan Kai, Sehun,Baekhyun yang melihat itu….

"Kyung sehat?"-Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo hyung kenapa?"- Sehun.

"Rasanya tadi dia oke-oke aja."-Chanyeol.

"Chagie~."-Kai. Dan dapat di pastikan Kai menyusul D.O setelah itu.

"Baek-…"

"Ayo Sehun kita ke kamar." Ketus Baekhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun sempat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Memberi tatapan 'Hyung Sehun gak tau apa-apa hyung.' Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu memandang nanar sosok mungil itu.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Kau mau ke mana Chanyeol malam-malam begini?" Suho menegur Chanyeol setelah melihat namja berdimpel satu itu tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar hyung. Ada urusan."

"Jangan pulang lewat. Arra?"

"Arraseo hyung. Aku pamit ya hyung. Annyeong."

"Aish anak itu." Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang turut berada di ruang tamu hanya diam melihat Chanyeol keluar dari dorm.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

'Sudah jam 12. Chanyeol kenapa gak pulang-pulang lagi? Apa dia ketemu..?' dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk mengusir fikiran buruknya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"-Kai

"Ahni." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan senyumannya. Sungguh dia berasa resah saat ini. sudah empat jam. Dan Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Saat ini dia, Sehun dan Kai sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Entah cerita apalah itu, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia memikirkan hanya memikirkan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ommo apa-apaan ini?" Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutik dengan handphonenya tiba-tiba berteriak membuatkan Kai dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Sehun yang duduk di lantai (Kai dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa).

"Waeyo Sehun?"

"Lihat ini Jongin" Sehun memperlihatkan handphonenya kepada Kai. Dan sama seperti Sehun, Kai juga turut berteriak.

"Ommo jinjja?" membuatkan Baekhyun menatap bingung dua maknae yang berbeza warna kulit itu..

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Anu.. Baekhyun hyung.." Jawab Sehun terbata-bata. Dia berasa gelagapan mau menjawab pertanyaan hyung manisnya.

"Anu apa?" Baekhyun tidak sabaran mau mendengar jawapan dari namja putih itu. Sehun menatap Kai dan Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan dengan pasrah dia member handphonenya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini hyung.." bersama Kai dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Mworago?!" tidak jauh-jauh seperti Kai dan Sehun, Baekhyun turut berteriak. Bahkan teriakannya jauh lebih tinggi dari duo maknae. Kerna di situ ada foto dan caption….

' _ **[FANTAKEN] Fan spotted EXO Chanyeol and Saebyeul at café tonight.'**_

 **TBC**

 **Ah maaf chap ini kepanjangannya. Haha thanx utntuk yang sudah baca. Author tambah semangat pas baca review kalian ^^. Gomawo**

 **Haha haruskah untuk next chapter author bikin Chanbaek NC? *smirk. Ketawa evil bareng Chanyeol.**

 **Read and review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di luar balkon dorm EXO. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke langit. Bibir pinknya tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan yang indah menghiasi gelapnya langit malam.

Dia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah langit. Mengikuti alur jalur buruj bintang. Dan tiba-tiba dia mengingati sesuatu tentang langit.

 _ **MC: Bisakah kamu menggambarkan warna untuk Baekhyun?**_

 _ **Chanyeol: Langit**_.

Ia. Langit mengingatkannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggambarkannya dengan langit. Saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa langit? Chanyeol menjawab:

" _ **Itu kerana langit akan keliatan indah meski siang atau malam, hujan atau mendung, ia tetap akan keliatan indah dan tidak berubah. Sama seperti dirimu Baekhyunee".**_ Dan Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mengingati itu.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun menurunkan jarinya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan sosok yang memanggilnya tadi sedang jalan mendekatinya dan kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan hyung?" Baekhyun memandang sekilas sosok disampingnya dia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahni. Aku ingin menikmati angin malam." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin dingin yang menerpa ke wajah cantiknya. 'Kalau Chanyeol yang berada di samping ku saat ini, pasti Chanyeol akan memeluk dan menghangatkan diri ku. Kyaaa kenapa kau malah memikirkan Park pabbo itu Byun Baekhyun.' Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengingat kekasih tingginya.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah keluar barusan."

Baekhyun menangkat sebelah keningnya mendengar pernyataan D.O barusan. "Ah jinjja? Perasaan aku tidak bertanyakan apa-apa tentang dia."

D.O mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa kau baik-baik aja hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana ku tau hyung. Aku bukan peramal yang bisa mengetahui isi hati orang lain." D.O berucap santai. Baekhyun memandang D.O sambil memincingkan matanya. 'Wah dasar anak ini.'

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya hyung?" tanya D.O tanpa memandang ke wajah Baekhyun. Dia juga sibuk menikmati pemandangan malam di kota Seoul.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Merindukan siapa?" D.O memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hyung? Merindukan kekasihmu la Park Chanyeol. Emang merindukan siapa lagi?" ucap D.O dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mendengar jawaban dari namja mata bulat itu.

"Ah itu.. ku kira siapa. hehe.." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi, kau merindukannya tidak?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat mendengar pertanyaan D.O lagi. Dia menatap semula ke langit seolah di situ ada jawaban di atas semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kepadanya.

"Aku merindukannya Kyungsoo-ah. Sangat merindukannya." Baekhyun berucap lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. D.O yang melihat itu hanya mampu memandang Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Tambahan lagi setelah dia melihat foto Chanyeol dan Saebyul di café yang beredar di internet tempoh hari. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang marah-marah tidak jelas sepanjang hari dan tentu saja duo maknae Sehun Kai yang menjadi mangsa amarahnya.

Baekhyun memang ceria. Dia tetap menjadi mood makernya EXO tapi itu hanya di luaran. D.O bahkan member lain banyak kali melihat Baekhyun termenung sendirian di saat semua member tidak berada di dekatnya. Menangis? Tidak Baekhyun terlalu gengsi untuk itu.

"Jadi sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini?"

"Molla. Aq juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan ku lagi. Bahkan dia sering bertemu perempuan itu."

"Maksudmu Saebyul?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap D.O dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"Nde hyung. Waeyo?"

"Sepertinya aku gagal." D.O mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya aku gagal untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol seuutuhnya. Hahaha…" Baekhyun tertawa. Bukan. Dia bukan tertawa bahagia. Itu tawa atas kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung?" D.o merasa miris melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia tidak tega. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan niat memeluki tubuh Baekhyun agar pria itu berasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Kyaaa mau apa kau?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak melihat D.O mendekati dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang seperti ingin memeluk dirinya.

"Mau memelukmu?" D.O berucap dengan wajah polos dan mata belonya. Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakangan. Dia menatap horror D.O yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa hajiman. Jangan mendekat eoh." Baekhyun meluruskan (?) tangannya kehadapan sebagai pertahanan agar D.O tidak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Waeyo?" Bukannya menjauh. Malah D.O semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kyaaa hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memeluk ku tau." Baekhyun seperti memberi peringatan kepada D.O.

"Hehehe.. Chanyeol eoh?" dan setelah itu terdengarlah jeritan nyaring daripada Baekhyun kerna D.O sukses memeluknya. -_-'

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Siang ini dorm keliatan ramai. Maklumlah semua member berada di dorm. Kai, Chen dan Sehun sedang bermain game. D.O sedang membaca naskah skrip untuk film terbarunya, Suho dan Xiumin sedang berbual kosong, Baekhyun sibuk berkutat dengan Iphonenya, dan Chanyeol… oh ya berbicara tentang Chanyeol, sudah dari pagi dia tidak berada di dorm.

Akhir-akhir ini sang rapper EXO itu memang jarang sekali berada di dorm. Dan setiap kali member bertanya kepadanya, dia sering menjawab hanya bertemu teman lamanya di luar.

"Aku pulang!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya.

"Kamu baru pulang? Emang kamu ke mana aja baru pulang jam begini?" Suho bertanya curiga kepada Chanyeol setelah melihat lelaki jangkung itu memasuki dorm. Sebagai seorang leader, dia harus mengambil tahu aktivitas member lain di luar jadual mereka, agar tidak akan mendatangkan masalah nantinya.

"Aku ketemu sama temanku tadi hyung." Jawab Chanyeol. Matanya tak sengaja menatap Baekhyun. Dia memerhatikan lama Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan handphone di tangannya. Dia merindukan sosok munggil itu. Merindukan gelak tawanya, senyuman manisnya, pelukkan hangatnya, sikap ke anak-anakkannya. Chanyeol merindukan semuanya tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi tidak lama kerna dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya semula. Membuat namja berdimpel satu itu menghela berat nafasnya.

"Oh ya member-deul, malam ini temanku mau datang ke dorm dan aku akan menjemputnya nanti malam. Kalian tidak keberatankan?" semua member melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia masih setia memandang handphonenya.

"Nugueso Chanyeol-ah?" Lay bertanya mewakili member yang lain dengan seribu kerutan di dahinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lay, membuatkan semua member hairan dengan senyuman Chanyeol itu. "kalian akan tau nanti." Dan tanpa di ketehui semua, Baekhyun sedang mencengkam erat handphone di genggamannya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Saat ini Suho, Sehun, Kai, Chen, dan Xiumin sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Manakala Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan malam malam untuk di hidangkan kepada tetamu mereka nanti.

"Kira-kira siapa ya teman Chanyeol hyung itu?"ucap Sehun entah pada siapa. Dia menompangkan tangannya di bawah dagu. Memikir keras gerangan tetamu yang akan di bawa Chanyeol ke dorm mereka.

"Apa Luhan hyung?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya memandang Suho, Kai, Chen, dan Xiumin yang sukses membuat ke empat-empat orang itu memutarkan bola mata mereka.

"Kyaaa.. jebal. Sehun-ah stop dreaming eoh." Chen sedikit berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Tidak terima dengan tekaan Sehun yang menurutnya saat berlebihan.

"Kyaa.. Jongdae hyung. Kau cemburu kan?" Sehun memincingkan matanya dan menatap Chen dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu eoh?" Chen mempertahankan dirinya. Dia menjadi gugup kerna Sehun masih lagi memandangnya intens.

"Ya kerna aku punya Luhan hyung. Dan kau hyung sampai sekarang masih gagal mendapatkan Minseok hyung." Jawab Sehun santai dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan tangannya disedekapkan (?) ke hadapan dada.

Chen membulatkan matanya. Dia menelan air liurnya kasar. Dan menjadi salah tingkah saat Suho, Xiumin dan Kai menatapnya.

"Benar hyung?" – Kai

"Jongdae sejak kapan?" – Suho

"Jongdae-ah." – Xiumin.

"Kyaaa..kyaaaa… kalian apa-apaan sih?" Chen bergidik ngeri. Dia merasa seperti seorang tersangka dalam kasus pembenuhan kerna teman-temannya itu masih memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya.

"Kalian aku pulang!" sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu utama kerna melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memasuki dorm manakala Chen mengurut dadanya lega. Dia mengerling tajam ke arah Sehun dan hanya di berikan kikikan kecil daripada Sehun dan membuat Chen seperti mau mencampakkan Sehun ke sungai Han saat ini juga.

"Eoh Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang? Mana teman itu hyung?." Ucap Sehun antusias. Dia langsung menerpa ke arah Chanyeol menjenguk-jenguk ke belakang Chanyeol untuk mencari sosok yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

"Oh sebentar." Chanyeol keluar semula dan beberapa minit kemudian dia muncul bersama tetamu yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Dan itu membuat kan teman-temannya yang berada di ruang tamu saat itu langsung kaget melihat sosok yang di bawa Chanyeol tadi.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebaar di bibirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kwak Saebyul imnida." Ucap yeoja itu lembut. Dia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Kai, Chen, Xiumin, Sehun, dan Suho berpandang antara satu sama lain. Mereka cukup tau, yeoja yang di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah bekas mantannya Chanyeol.

"Ah iya annyeonghaseyo." Suho membalas sapaan yeoja itu dengan senyuman canggungnya. Ah bukan itu saja, malah Kai, Chen, Xiumin juga Sehun yang awalnya antusias dengan kehadiran teman Chanyeol, turut memberikan senyuman canggung. Mereka berlima mulai risau dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang sebenarnya memikirkan perkara yang sama iaitu Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun nanti jika dia tau tetamu Chanyeol itu ternyata bekas yeoja chingunya?. Sehingga dentingan sendok yang terjatuh kelantai membuat mereka berhenti dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Mereka berlima termasuk Chanyeol dan Saebyul langsung memandang ke arah meja makan. "Baekhyun?!" teriak Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Sehun, Chen, dan Suho bersamaan apabila melihat Baekhyun ternyata menjatuhkan sudu yang di pegangnya ke lantai.

"Kyaa hyung kenapa kau menja-…"D.O yang baru muncul dari dapur juga menutup mulutnya setelah meliat Saebyul yang ternyata menjadi tetamu mereka malam itu. "Oh. My. God." D.O bergumam perlahan. Sedangkan Lay yang muncul bersama D.O tadi hanya terdiam menanggapi situasi yang menurutnya sedang mencengkam itu.

Baekhyun masih berdiri seperti patung. Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok yeoja yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol itu. 'Sial. Kenapa yeoja itu bisa berda di sini?!'

 **TBC**

Wah akhirnya bisa update juga! Maaf telat updatenya. Author lagi sibuk. Dan juga author kehilangan ide untuk lanjutin FF ini. teruskan membaca ya reader-nim ^^

Read and Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Kecanggungan menyelimuti meja makan mereka. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya memandang makanan di piringnya tanpa niat untuk menjamah sama sekali. Ia. Dia telah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Chanyeol, kekasihnya, yang duduk berhadapannya sedang sibuk melayani Saebyul yang duduk di sebelah namja tinggi itu. Obrolan yang terkadang di selangi dengan gelak ketawa keduanya membuatkan Baekhyun muak.

Member lain hanya memandang miris tentang pemandangan yang sedang berlaku dihadapan mereka. Terkadang mereka juga ikut tertawa sebagai menanggapi. Bagaimanapun juga Saebyul itu tetamu mereka. Jadi mereka tetap harus melayani Saebyul dengan baik.

Dan Chanyeol, ah sepertinya lelaki itu sudah lupa dengan lelaki cantik yang duduk berhadapan dengannya . Dia sibuk bercerita tentang kenangannya bersama Saebyul dan tak kurang juga Saebyul tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Hey Chanyeol tidak sadarkah kau kekasihmu memerhatikanmu bermesra bersama Saebyul?

"Hyung, tidak makan?" Sehun bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan suara perlahan tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh semua orang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang kesamping Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan memberikan senyuman keterpaksaannya. Kerna sejujurnya dia tidak mau tersenyum kepada sesiapa pun saat ini!

"Sehuna-ah suapin hyung dong~." Baekhyun memayunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun, dia hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di tambah lagi Baekhyun sedang memasang aegyonya membuatkan ia telihat begitu manis sekali.

Bukan hanya Sehun, bahkan member lain pun turut melongo melihat Baekhyun, begitu juga Chanyeol, dia langsung terdiam dan memandang tajam Baekhyun yang terliat seperti sedang merayu Sehun. Nafasnya mulai menjadi tidak teratur.

"Ayo Sehun-ah~" lagi dia mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya. Kali ini dia menggunakan puppy eyes nya membuat Sehun langsung menutup mulut menggunakan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aigoo Baekhyun hyung manis sekali… buka mulut mu hyung ..ah." Sehun menyodorkan Bulgogi ke mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya besar-besar persis seperti menyuapi seorang bayi.

"Wah mashita Sehun-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyes smilenya membuatkan Sehun terpesona melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang tersangat manis. Harus kalian tau, Baekhyun sempat mengerling Chanyeol sekilas untuk meliat reaksi namja bermarga Park itu.

"Kyung bulu kuduk ku merinding." Kai berbisik kecil kepada D.O yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura hitam menyelubungi mereka saat ini.

"Ia Jongin aku juga sama." D.O menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

Chanyeol mengenggam sumpitnya erat. Tiba-tiba hatinya memanas melihat moment itu. Tanpa sadar dia mematahkan sumpit ditangannya membuatkan Saebyul yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol refleks memandang Chanyeol keheranan.

"Chanyeol, waeyo? Apa kau baik-baik aja?"

"….."

"Chanyeol?" Saebyul menguncang lembut lengan Chanyeol, kerna sedari tadi Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming.

"Ah nae?"

"Gwenchana?"

"Nae Saebyul. Aku baik-baik aja." Jawab Chanyeol gelagapan. Chanyeol melihat Saebyul sebentar sebelum dia menempatkan semula pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih di suapin Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar memanas!

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?"

"Kyaaa appo!"

Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding membuatkan namja kecil itu meringis kesakitan. Setelah mereka selesai makan malam dan menghantar Saebyul pulang, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan jadilah situasi mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang masih meringis. Kedua belah tangannya di letakkan di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun membuatkan tubuh Baekhyun terkunci di antara tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari menatap Chanyeol. Dia tau Chanyeol sedang marah kepadanya dan dia tidak mau membahas tentang itu.

"Jangan pura-pura BAEKHYUN!" Bentakkan Chanyeol refleks membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan emosi yang menahan marah.

"Ada apa dengan mu Park Chanyeol-ssi? Jangan membentakku seperti itu!" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Dia terpancinng emosinya saat ini. Tidak mengerti kenapa harus Chanyeol yang marah kepadanya. Bukankah dirinya lebih berhak untuk marah kepada Chanyeol?

"Apa maksudmu meminta Sehun untuk menyuapimu?" Suara Chanyeol datar. Dia cuba merendam emosi nya saat ini. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok malaikatnya. Kenapa harus serumit ini?

"Kau cemburu eoh? Apa kau memikirkan perasaan ku saat kau dengan wanita itu? Jadi apa alasan mu Park Chanyeol-ssi membawa dia kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya balik dengan sarkastik.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi. Di kesempatan itu, Baekhyun menolak kuat tubuh Chanyeol yang masih menghimpit tumbuhnya. Baekhyun sudah beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangannya kasar dengan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

"Mmmphhh.." Baekhyun meronta, untuk melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol tapi ternyata Chanyeol menarik kuat tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalamkan lagi ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar darinya. Terliat jelas Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Ciuman dari bibir yang bisa membuatnya candu setiap saat.

Lumatan lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya membuatkan Baekhyun terbuai dengan ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan manakala Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mencari kenyamanan di setiap ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Ermmmhh" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir munggil Baekhyun sangat Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun yang membuatkan Baekhyun mulai menyelipkan jari runcingnya di antara helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"Ermm..ckph..ckph.." kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang rahang tegas milik Chanyeol sungguh dia tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ini. ciuman manis yang hanya bisa di berikan oleh Chanyeolnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka saat di rasakan masing-masing sudah hampir kehilangan oksigen. Dia melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah terengah-engah meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau-" tanpa sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya, Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk dengan erat tanpa niat ingin melepaskannya. Chanyeol menghirup lama pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Aroma yang menjadi igauannya setiap hari.

"Chanyeol?"

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek. Aku merindukan mu. sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun." Baekhyun turut membalas pelukan Chanyeol. pelukan yang sudah terlalu lama tidak di rasainya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Sepertinya hari ini berlaku sedikit perubahan. Ya. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah baikkan meski masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak mau mengeruhkan lagi keadaan. Cukuplah dia menikmati keadaan saat ini.

"Cieh yang sudah baikkan." Kai menggoda ChanBaek yang sedang duduk di sofa mereka sedang asyik bermain game di ponsel masing-masing. Tak kurang Chanyeol yang memukul sayang Baekhyun kerna kalah bermain permainan game melawan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kami bertengkar, kami baik-baik aja kok. Iya kan Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol merangkul manja Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia juga mencubit gemas pipi gembil Baekhyun membuatkan Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Iya ni sih kkamjong. Kami baik-baik aja." Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol membuatkan Kai yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi seperti mau muntah.

"Jebal. Mataku terkena iritasi." Ucap Kai sarkastik sambil menutup kedua belah matanya. ChanBaek yang sudah berbaikkan seperti ini terlihat menjengkalkan di matanya.

"Katakan saja kau cemburu tidak bisa bermesraan seperti kami bersama Kyungsoo. Iya kan?" Chanyeol menggoda kai dengan mengangkat-angkat sebelah alisnya dan Kai langsung mencibir pasangan aneh di hadapannya.

"Oh ya Baek. Sebentar lagi aku mau keluar. Aku ada beberapa urusan di luar." Baekhyun menghentikan permainan game di ponselnya. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ke mana?" alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Aku akan pulang secepatnya."

"Kyaa kalian sudah mesra-mesraannya." Kai mulai teriak frustasi. Pasalnya dia cemburu kerna tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal mesra seperti ini bersama D.O nya.

"Diam lah Jongin." Dan sebuah bantal selamat mendarat tepat di wajah Kai. Hahaha.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Seoul. Sedikit menikmati pemandangan malam. Tentu saja mereka melakukan penyamaran agar tidak ketahui oleh fans-fans mereka. Ingin di perjelaskan di sini Baekhyun terpaksa , ya, terpaksa mengikuti duo maknae kereka Sehun maupun Kai tidak henti-henti merengek kepadanya agar mau menemani mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seoul.

Jadilah mereka seperti ini. Kai dan Sehun berjalan dihadapannya dan Baekhyun berjalan di belakang mereka. Terkadang Baekhyun mendengar ocehan yang tidak jelas dari makne SeKai. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil pusing.

Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku sweaternya. Angin malam membuatkannya berasa ke dinginan. Coba saja saat ini dia sedang bersam Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan merangkul tubuhnya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Ah memikirkan itu membuatkan pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

Sedang asyik dengan angan-angannya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menabrak punggung dua maknae, membuatkan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kyaaa kalian kenapa berhenti?" Kai dan Sehun memandang satu sama lain. Mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalian kenapa?" Baekhyun merasa aneh melihat kedua orang yang berbeza warna kulit itu. Kerna kedua orang ini hanya memandang antara satu sama lain sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk mereka.

"Minggir, aku mau jalan."

"Jangan hyung!" dengan cekatan Kai menahan tubuh Baekhyun membuatkan Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang aneh kedua orang yang mulai salah tingkah itu.

"Jangan?"

"Ah maksudku ayo kita ke sana hyung?" kali ini giliran Sehun berbicara. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan menunjukkan arah secara random. Dan sedaya upaya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kearah bertentangan.

Baekhyun melihat arah yang di tunjukkan Sehun. Seketika wajahnya berubah datar memandang Sehun dan Kai secara bergantian. Yang di tatap hanya menyengir dan membuat v sign.

"Kita baru saja ke sana. Dan kalian apa-apaan sih?! Jangan aneh-aneh deh. Dan juga kenapa kalian mau menghalang jalan ku eoh? Ke tepi aku mau jalan!" Baekhyun mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap tidak jelas kedua orang itu.

"Kyaaa hyung ja-..."

Terlambat!

"….-ngan!"

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang cukup di kenalinya berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun hanya mampu berdoa agar tidak akan berlaku kejadian yang tidak mereka inginin.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun barusan?

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di sebuah toko perhiasan. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tokoh perhiasan yang di masuki Chanyeol itu kerna toko itu agak terkenal di Seoul. Dan harus diberitahu Chanyeol tidak keseorangan.

Ya! Chanyeol bersama Saebyul berada di sebuah toko perhiasan khusus menjual cincin perkahwinan!

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chapter ini terupdate! Maafin author yang idenya baru muncul. Dan author juga tidak tau kenapa FF nya bisa menjadi drama seperti ini. sigh~**

 **Selamat membaca ya reader-nim! ^^**

 **Oh ya, apa kalian tau Far East Movement like foto-foto Chanbaek di IG? Yehet! ^^**

 **Read and Review? Gomawo~**


	12. Chapter 12

**ABOUT CHANBAEK LOVE**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Kwak Saebyul**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan**

 **CHAPTER 12 – END**

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang cukup di kenalinya berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun hanya mampu berdoa agar tidak akan berlaku kejadian yang tidak mereka inginin

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di sebuah toko perhiasan. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tokoh perhiasan yang di masuki Chanyeol itu kerna toko itu agak terkenal di Seoul. Dan harus diberitahu Chanyeol tidak keseorangan.

Ya! Chanyeol bersama Saebyul berada di sebuah toko perhiasan khusus menjual cincin perkahwinan!

Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat dua orang yang berbeda jantina itu asyik tertawa mungkin kerna lelucon aneh yang dilontarkan oleh namja tinggi itu.

"Hyung."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming meski Sehun dan Kai memanggilnya. Pupil indah miliknya masih menatap Chanyeol dan Saebyul yang saat ini telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu dengan tawa yang masih belum hilang.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tatkala melihat Baekhyun yang hanya berada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Mata hazelnya membulat melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk di artikan.

"Oh hai Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin." Saebyul menyapa ramah. Kai dan Sehun menyambut canggung sapaan Saebyul. mereka tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Melihat atmosphere tegang yang sedang menyelubungi mereka berempat kecuali Saebyul kerna wanita itu tidak tau apa-apa.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga membeku di tempat. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Baekhyun dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Ah ternyata ini urusan mu Chanyeol?" nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar datar. Sangat datar. Persis dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Baek aku bisa jelaskan." Saebyul memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Raut wajah dan nada bicara Chanyeol terselit kecemasan di situ. Saebyul tambah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang berlaku saat ini.

Baekhyun berdecih dan membuang wajahnya kesamping . Tiba-tiba dia berasa mual melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Ayo Sehun, Jongin kita pulang."

"Baek."

"Kyaaa kalian ngapain di situ? ayo pulang!" Baekhyun membentak dia tidak mengubris perkataan Chanyeol. Membuatkan nyali dua maknae itu mengecut. Baekhyun saat ini amat menakutkan di mata mereka.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sehun dan Kai yang berada di belakang namja kecil itu. Dan dengan sengaja Baekhyun menabrakkan bahu sempitnya ke bahu Chanyeol, jangan lupa tatapan sinis yang diberikan, membuatkan hati Chanyeol seperti di hentam dengan seribu batu.

Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun erat, coba menahan lelaki mungil itu untuk pergi dari situ. Namun Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar membuat cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" Chanyeol melihat Saebyul yang berada di sampingnya. Jelas di wajah wanita itu terdapat seribu persoalan yang bermain di fikirannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Dan Sempat-sempatnya dia menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun yang jalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Ahni Saebyul. Ayo kita pergi. Banyak lagi persiapan pernikahan yang harus kita lakukan."

Sepertinya kau salah besar Park Chanyeol kerna menyebut kata pernikahan di sini. Asal kau tau, Baekhyun sempat mendengar kau mengatakan 'pernikahan'.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun makan dengan banyak hari ini membuatkan semua member (kecuali Chanyeol kerna namja jangkung itu sedang tidak berada di dorm kerna ada syuting untuk drama terbarunya) terheran-heran melihat Baekhyun makan dengan lahapnya.

Namja kecil itu terus menyumbat apa saja makanan asal itu masih muat di mulutnya, membuatkan kedua pipinya mengembung lucu. Jangan lupa ketujuh-tujuh temannya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka kerna sedari tadi mereka hanya melihat aksi makan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya setelah menyadari tatapan yang diberikan oleh ketujuh temannya. Dia memandang satu-satu wajah temannya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Baaekhyun hanya mendapat gelengan dari member yang lain. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan. Hampir saja Baekhyun mau memasukkan makanannya kembali ke dalam mulut. tapi tatapan dari mereka benar-benar membuat Baekhyun risih.

"Kyaa kalian kenapa sih?" melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, membuatkan yang lain melanjutkan acara makan mereka kembali.

"Orang aneh." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalian cepat habiskan makannya, setelah ini kita akan lakukan latihan untuk konser kita yang selanjutnya." semua mengangguk mengerti mendengar arahan yang di berikan oleh sang leader dan menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Acara makan siang mereka terhenti gara-gara seseorang telah memecet bel dorm mereka dengan tidak sabaran. Membuatkan beberapa orang di sana mendengus sebal.

"Siapa sih? Tidak sabaran sekali." Itu Kai yang terganggu untuk memakan ayam gorengnya dengan lebih banyak membuat D.O yang berada di sebelah Kai mengeplak kepala namja tan itu dengan keras dan si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Sehun bangun dari kerusinya. Menurut pemikiran Oh Sehun, dia sebagai maknae yang baik dan tampan harus melakukan itu. Ceh, pemikiran seperti apa itu?

"Ya sebentar." Sehun sedikit berlari menuju ke pintu utama. Asal kalian tau, bel nya tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Ah sepertinya si pelaku tidak capek untuk menekan bel itu terus menerus.

"Annyeong!" Sehun mematung. Jangan lupa mulutnya yang terbuka saat ini setelah melihat sosok yang berada di depannya. Sosok itu memberikan senyuman manisnya dan nyaris mata Sehun tidak berkedip.

"Hyung? Luhan hyung?" lelaki manis yang kita ketahui sebagai Luhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia menampar kuat pipi kanannya sendiri. Sakit? Tentu saja. Itu menandakan dia tidak bermimpi di siang hari.

Mata Luhan mengerjap imut melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun. Dan setelah beberapa saat, namja kedua tertinggi di EXO itu akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ya ampun Lu, aku merindukanmu." Sehun langsung memeluk erat hyung… ehem.. kekasih yang di rinduinya. Sungguh ini sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu selepas Sehun pergi ke Beijing kemarin.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan kekehan kecil. Jujur dia juga merindukan kekasih manja nya itu. Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap namja cantik dihadapannya sebelum sebuah kucupan kecil dari bibirnya hinggap di bibir kecil Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau kemari Lu? aku bisa mnejemputmu di bandara."

"Hee.. tidak usah Sehun, kau tau kan di bandara selalu banyak fans. Lagipula aku ingin buat kejutan buat kalian." Sehun mengangguk. Langsung dia menarik lembut tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kau duduklah Lu, Aku akan memangg-…."

"Sehun siapa yang da-.. Ya ampun Luhan hyung!" dan Sehun terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya kerna Baekhyun menjerit dengan suara yang begitu keras.

Baekhyun langsung belari menuju Luhan yang masih duduk di sofa. Dia memeluk tubuh Luhan hingga menyebab Luhan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat aksi berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau ke sini hyung? aku merindukanmu."

"Aku baru tiba di Korea beberapa jam yang lalu." Belum sempat Baekhyun mau menanyakan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya, ke semua member sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Hey Luhan tumben sekali kau ke Korea?"

"Hey Xiumin, aku merindukan kalian."

"Lebih tepatnya merindukan ku." Semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di belakang mereka, kerna saat ini semua member sedang duduk mengelilingi Luhan.

"Emang berapa lama kau di sini?" – Suho

"Dua minggu Junmyeon."

" Wah lama sekali emang kau ada syuting hyung?" – Lay

"Ahni. Cuma aku mau berlibur. Oh ya selama itu aku bisa menginap di sini bisa kan?"

"Bisa hyung. Kau bisa sekamar dengan ku. Aku sangat merindukanmu." itu Sehun dan jangan lupa senyumannya yang terukir di wajahnya membuatkan Luhan secara tidak langsung mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Dasar bocah mesum." Dan saat itu juga lemparan bantal terkena tepat di wajah Sehun dan pelakunya tentu saja si galak D.O.

Mereka terus berbicara, tertawa dan berbagi cerita bersama sehingga satu suara bass kedengaran membuatkan mereka diam sebentar.

"Aku pulang!"

Tanpa melihat siapa, mereka sudah mengetahui pemilik suara baritone itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Oh Luhan hyung." Chanyeol menerpa ke arah Luhan memeluk sejenak pemuda mungil itu dan mengabaikan Sehun yang memberikan tatapan mematikan miliknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, tambah sukses aja kamu sekarang."

"Kau juga hyung. Emang kau di sini berapa lama?"

"Dua minggu. Eoh Baekhyun kenapa senyap? Bukan tadi kau yang paling berisik?" Luhan mengalihkan perbicaraannya. Perasaan tadi Baekhyun tidak henti berbicara dan mengeluarkan semua lelucon anehnya.

Chanyeol turut memerhatikan Baekhyun. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, namja kecil itu sering memainkan iPhone miliknya jika ada Chanyeol bersama mereka. Sepertinya Baekhyun enggan untuk bertatapan dengan namja yang masih mengisi hatinya itu.

Sekadar infomarsi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara antara satu sama lain lagi sejak kejadian di toko kemarin. Untunglah mereka masih bersikap professional saat di panggung dan kesemua jadual-jadual EXO yang lain. Entahlah, baik Chanyeol mahupun Baekhyun, masing-masing mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi untuk menamatkan perang dingin yang terjadi.

"Ahni hyung. Tiba-tiba aku jadi malas bicara."

"jinjja?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia keheranan melihat sikap Baekhyun yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm" Baekhyun hanya bergumam malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari rusa China itu.

Luhan menggendikkan bahunya, tanpa disengajakan, mata bersinar milik Luhan menangkap sesuatu pemandangan di mana Chanyeol menatap iba Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan iPhonenya.

"Sehun, aku butuh penjelasan." Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun memandang sejenak wajah Luhan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjanji untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Chanyeol meregangkan semua otot-ototnya. Badanya terasa pegal. Di tambah lagi, satu hari ini dia terlibat penuh dengan syuting untuk drama terbarunya.

Chanyeol sedikit memusing-musingkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan hingga menyebabkan terdengarnya bunyi kecil dari urat-urat dan tulang di lehernya.

Chanyeol memandang iphonenya yang berbunyi di atas meja nakas. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeser tombol hijau menggunakan ibu jarinya setelah melihat nama pemanggil yang terpapar di screennya.

"Hello."

"…."

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya keletihan. Ada apa?"

"…."

"Oh.. aq sudah tempah _card_ nya sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Black gold kan?"

"…."

"Erm.. baiklah nanti aku akan ke sana. Annyeong Saebyul-ya."

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke tepi di atas kasur tentunya. dia merebahkan dirinya kasar di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Namja tinggi itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengambil semula iphonenya. Menatap foto yang menjadi lock screen. Sedikit mengusap-usap lembut layar iphone menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu. Foto Baekhyun sedang tersenyum sambil mengigit ibu jarinya. Foto yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Chanyeol menatap foto itu lama. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke layar iphonenya mengecup sebentar layar itu. Dia sangat merindui Baekhyun. Sangat. Dia ingin mendakap erat tubuh munggil itu, mencium bibir pink tipis miliknya, ketawa bersamanya. Chanyeol ingin melakukan semua perkara bersama namja kecilnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia menyadari itu semua tidak akan terjadi buat masa ini. Hatinya sakit saat menatap Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun hanya pura-pura kuat berbalik kenyataannya dia insan yang rapuh di dalam.

Baekhyun tidak menangis. Tapi Chanyeol mengetahui, namja kecil itu memendam sejuta kesedihan di dalam. Chanyeol seringkali melihat tatapan terluka Baekhyun. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan seperti menjadi insan yang tidak berguna sekali. Dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya begitu sulit?" dan setitik air mata menetes dari kelopak mata hazel itu.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun sendirian di dapur. Dia baru terjaga dari tidurnya saat dia menyadari dia tinggal sendiri di dorm. Baekhyun sempat merutuki D.o yang tidak menyediakan satu apa pun makanan hingga dia repot-repot sendiri untuk menyediakan mi ramyun instant bagi mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Baekhyun duduk di kerusi dan mengetuk-ngetuk hujung jarinya ke atas meja. Sesekali dia menoleh kepalanya ke arah ketuhar _micro wavenya_ untuk menunggu masakannya matang. Baekhyun sempat berdoa di dalam hati agar dia tidak mati kelaparan sekarang.

Ting!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menuju _micro wavenya._ Memakai sarung tangan khas di dapur untuk mengelakkan tangannya dari lecet gara-gara memegang sesuatu yang panas. Baekhyun dengan hati-hati membawa mangkuk yang berisi mie ramyeonnya ke meja. Dia melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mengambil sumpit dan sudu yang memang telah disediakan olehnya.

"Aku makan!"

Baekhyun menghirup sedikit sup mie ramyeonnya menggunakan sudu dan sumpitnya mengambil alih tugas untuk memasukkan mie ke dalam mulut kelaparan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meniup mie nya sebelum memasukkan makanan panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sesekali dia mengibas tangannya di hadapan mulutnya untuk membantu mengurangkan rasa panas. Baekhyun tidak peduli itu panas apa enggak yang penting dia benar-benar kelaparan saat ini.

"Makannya hati-hati Baekhyun." Suara itu kedengaran tatkala Baekhyun tersedak mienya sendiri. Namja kecil itu terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Dengan cekatan sosok yang menegur Baekhyun itu mengambil air putih lalu di serahkan kepada Baekhyun. Langsung Baekhyun meminum air yang di sodorkan kepadanya untuk mengurangkan batuknya.

"Terima kasih dan jangan sok perhatian Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap dingin. Dia kembali menikmati makan malamnya dan moodnya sedikit menurun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali Chanyeol terliat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun niatnya diurung semula karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Jika dulu dia sering membuat pelbagai lelucon aneh yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun tidak mungkin kan dia akan membuat lelucon aneh di dalam situasi tegang seperti ini?

"Baekhyun… aku..-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan membawa mangkuk kotornya ke tempat menyuci piring. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Namja kecil itu benar-benar dingin kepadanya.

Baekhyun menghidupkan keran air dan mulai membasuh peralatan makanannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan makannya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tanpa melihat pun Baekhyun tau siapa yang melakukan hal itu.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap perlahan namun cukup dengan penekanan dan penegasan di dalamnya. Bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol makin memperatkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Chanyeol." Kali ini Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Seolah-olah tuli, Chanyeol sedikit pun tidak mendengarkan arahan yang di berikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Kyaaa Chanyeol ak..-"

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun. Sangat merindukanmu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat namun lirih. Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Saebyul sebentar lagi Park Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau merindukan ku? Berhenti menyakiti hatiku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sempat merasa tubuh Chanyeol menegang saat dia mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan.' Baekhyun mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Bohong jika dikatakan Baekhyun tidak merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Bahkan setiap malam Baekhyun mengimpikan Chanyeol memeluknya ketika tidur.

Namun saat dia mengingati Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Saebyul, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Aku mohon Baekhyun, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Aku janji."

Baekhyun mengalah. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Dapat di rasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol mengenai belakang tengkuknya.

Mata kecil Baekhyun tertutup menikmati pelukan hangat dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali saat dia merasakan belakang tengkuknya basah.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui air apakah itu. Air hangat itu yang setitik demi setitik membasahi permukaan kulitnya.

"Chanyeol kau…-"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dengan gerakkan lemah, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dapur.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Memandang nanar telapak tangannya yang basah.

"Chanyeol…"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut? Chanyeol dan Saebyul mengundang kita semua Baek." Lay merupakan member yang ke-enam mempertanyakan kepada Baekhyun sama ada dia mau mengikuti mereka ke majlis pernikahan Saebyul apa enggak. Dan jawapan yang di berikan Baekhyun tetap sama.

"Ahni hyung. Aku ingin di dorm." Lay mengangguk mendengar jawaban yang di berikan. Dia mendekati Suho dan teman-tamannya yang lain yang sudah berada di luar dorm.

"Bagaimana Yixing-ah?"

"Tetap sama Junmyeon. Baekhyun tidak mau ikut." semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi. Chanyeol sudah menunggu kita."

"Tunggu Junmyeon. Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung masuk semula ke dalam dorm.

Luhan telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi terhadap kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dia merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena masing-masing keras kepala dalam soal percintaan. Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menjadi mangsa kekesalannya.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Jebal hyung. Jika kau mau menanyaiku sama ada aku mau ikut atau enggak. Aku tetap mengatakan tidak. Asal kau tau, kau orang ke-tujuh yang menanyaiku." Baekhyun berucap santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar kaca TV. Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan sama dari semua membernya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia tersenyum kikuk mendengar kata-kata yang di keluarkan Baekhyun.

"Haha kurae." Luhan membalikkan badannya semula. Dia sedikit memuncungkan bibirnya. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat berada di depan pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Luhan memanggil namanya

"Percayalah, walau apa pun yang terjadi Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu." Belum sempat Baekhyun menangkat bicara, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Semangatnya mendadak hilang. Dia mengambil sekeping _card_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kad yang di hias indah bewarna black gold.

Baekhyun membaca setiap baris ayat yang tercetak jelas di atas kertas keras itu. Dia tersenyum miris usai membaca. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan mata untuk mengurangkan kepedihan di hatinya. Iya _card_ yang tertulis:

 _ **WEDDING INVITATION**_

 _ **CHANYEOL & SAEBYUL**_

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

 **TAIPEI**

 **27 NOVEMBER 2016**

 **1:00 AM**

Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di balkon kamar hotelnya. EXO sekarang berada di Taipei untuk menyelesaikan EXO'rDIUM yang berlangsung selama dua hari.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengenggam erat pagar balkon tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu melepaskan pegangannya.

Baekhyun menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, terkadang dia meniupnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Angin terasa sangat dingin mengingatkan sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin dan mungkin sebentar lagi salju akan turun.

Baekhyun menggosok kedua lengannya. Meski tubuhnya terasa hampir beku, tapi tetap aja si Byun Baekhyun tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia masih betah berdiri di balkon menikmati suasana malam di Taipei.

"Kau bisa terkena flu nanti sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat seseorang menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, tambahan lagi orang itu sedang memeluknya dari belakang sekaligus Baekhyun dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku masih mau menikmati pemandangannya."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang di belakangnya. Tidak lupa dia meletakkan tangannya ke atas tangan besar yang melingkar di perutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi saat orang itu sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya dan terkadang dilehernya. Tiada satu pun di antara mereka berbicara, masing-masing sibuk menikmati moment romantis mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun?"

"Ahni. Cuma mengingati sedikit kenangan kita."

"Kau masih memikirkan perkara itu lagi?"

"Kau jahat Chanyeol. Kau mengerjai ku. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka member yang lain turut mengerjai ku." Baekhyun memukul keras tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas perutnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mempereratkan lagi pelukannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini masing-masing mengimbas kembali kejadian yang menyebabkan mereka bisa kembali seperti ini.

Baekhyun jadi ingat. Waktu itu dia hampir terkejut saat Chanyeol pulang ke dorm dalam waktu yang cepat. Dia sempat berpikir, hari itu merupakan hari pernikahannya dengan Saebyul, dan sepatutnya lelaki tinggi itu berada di sana dan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya.

"Kau tau Chanyeol, aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku saat nama mu tertulis di wedding invitation itu."

"Haha seharusnya kau tahu itu bukan aku."

"Kyaaa mana ku tahu kalian mempunyai nama yang sama. Tambahan lagi tidak ada tertulis marganya, jadi menurutku itu memang kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. Jelas di ingatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun waktu itu hampir menangis saat dia melamar namja kecilnya. Awalnya dia berencana mau melamar Baekhyun di acara pernikahan Saebyul dan meminta pertolongan dari kesemua member untuk mengajak Baekhyun, malangnya Baekhyun tidak datang dan terpaksalah dia melamar Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya dan dengan nafas yang terengah di dorm mereka.

Alasan Chanyeol mengapa dia selalu tidak berada di dorm, karena dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk melamar Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada Saebyul karena mau membantunya.

"Ya..Padahal waktu itu aku sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk melamarmu di acara pernikahan Saebyul tapi kau tidak datang."

"Mana ada orang yang datang di acara pernikahan kekasihnya sendiri."

"Tapi itu kan bukan aku. Kau dengar sendiri kan Saebyul bilang nama suaminya Jung Chanyeol bukan Park Chanyeol… aish.."

"Ne..ne.. aku tau itu Tuan Park yang bijak."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Memandang lekat Baekhyun yang turut memandangnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Baekhyun yang reflek membuatkan namja kecil itu menutup matanya.

"Kau tau Baek, aku sangat bersyukur kau mau menerimaku, meski aku menyakiti hatimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf Baek, kau yang paling aku inginkan untuk saat ini dan selamanya. Jeongmal saranghae Baekhyunee."

"Aku tau Chanyeol. Nado saranghae Chanyeolie."

Mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka. melakukan ciuman dalam dan melumat bibir antara satu sama lain dengan lembut. Tanpa nafsu. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Akhirnya ciuman itu di lepaskan setelah masing-masing merasakan mereka memerlukan udara yang secukupnya.

Nafas kedua terengah. Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. Mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu memposting foto bibir mu di instagram huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum tersenyum mengingatkan barusan dia memposting foto bibirnya di akun Instagram miliknya.

"Sekadar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa beban. Jangan lupa saat ini dia sedang tersenyum nakal kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa bibir? Kau tau banyak shipper kita yang mulai tidak tenang dengan postingan mu? Apa kau bermaksud mau menggodaku eoh?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah membuatkan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencicipi kado mu?" Baekhyun meniup daun telinga Chanyeol sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol keseorangan di balkon.

"Akan ku buat kau benar-benar menyesal dengan ucapan mu Byun Baekhyun." setelah itu Chanyeol turut masuk ke kamar mereka untuk mencicipi 'kado special miliknya', if you know what I mean.

 **END**

 **WAH AKHIRNYA FF INI TAMAT. MAAF JIKA ENDINGNYA GARING. HAHA**

 **AKU DI SINI INGIN NGUCAPIN BERBANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDI MEMBACA/MEREVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV. FF INI. MESKI AKU TAHU KALIAN SEDIKIT BINGUNG, TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR TERHARU KALIAN SUDI MEMBACANYA.**

 **OH YA JANGAN LUPA BACA JUGA FF KU YANG LAIN YA.**

 **BYE SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI. ANNYEONG~**


End file.
